Dunia dimata birumu
by kristoper21
Summary: ketika sesuatu yang tidak adil terjadi padamu, apa yang kau lakukan? ketika semua orang menatap dengan benci padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?... memasang muka berani? menjadi kuat agar hal itu tidak terjadi? atau kau akan tenggelam dalam ketidakadilan itu? menjadi kuat bukanlah keinginan, melainkan keharusan. menjadi tegar bukanlah sifat, melainkan kebiasaan. Smart-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hei! hei! ini kristoper21**

** dari negeri Cina **

**membawa cerita baru! hei readerss apa kabar semua!?**

ee... selamat membaca...

* * *

kurebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan ini, dengan gerakan kecil aku mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuhku. Ah.. betapa enaknya, pikirku ketika aku berada ditempat kesukaan ku ini. Mendengarkan suara kicauan Burung yang terkadang terbang di angkasa. Kuusap rerumputan disekitarku. kurasakan kehalusan dan kekasaran alami yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhku ini.

Terkadang aku melupakan apa rasanya menghirup Udara segar ini. Terkadang aku menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya menatap awan-awan yag berbentuk dilangit dengan pandangan Jauh. terkadang aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri tentang sesuatu yang tidak berguna

.Aku hanya menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, Mataku dengan lembut mulai tertutup mengikuti perasaanku. Aku merasa terhisap kedalam putaran yang tiada dasar. Kedalam ingatan yang selama ini kupendam jauh dilubuk hatiku hingga pada saat ini.

menit berganti ke jam, matahari mulai mengikuti waktu, cahaya sinarnya mulai hilang diujung mataku. Namun aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Sendirian...

Aku senang menikmati kesepian yang telah menemaniku sejak lahir ini. Aku senang mendengar kehampaan udara yang menjadi musik untuk telingaku. Kutarik kembali nafasku ini dengan pelan, Kucoba menekan kembali ingatan yang menyakitkan yang mulai berenang menuju kepermukaan pikiranku.

Aku tidak bodoh...

Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti tatapan benci yang orang-orang berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan diwajahku. Dan aku tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti mengapa orang Dewasa menjauhkan anak-anak mereka ketika aku lewat. Mereka takut..

Aku bukan tidak peduli. Aku bukan tidak mempunyai hati. Aku hanya kuat. Kuat menghadapi apa yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Karena bagiku...hal sepele macam itu tidak akan menjadi hambatan bagiku.

Orang tua? Ayah? Ibu?... apa itu?. Aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki itu. Apakah aku memang punya? apa mereka masih hidup? dan apa mereka menyayangiku?.. jika iya mengapa mereka meninggalkan aku?. jika tidak.. kurasa yang orang-orang katakan kepadaku benar. Suatu waktu setelah pulang dari akedemi Ninja aku bertanya kepada Hokage Jii-san. Dan apa yang dia katakan?

_"maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuamu.."_

Dan aku hanya menerimanya begitu saja, ada keraguan yang mengganjal didalam hatiku ketika melihat Jii-san. Namun aku tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh. Meskipun aku tahu dia menganggapku sebagai cucunya sendiri, namun aku tidak berani untuk bertingkah tidak sopan dihadapan Pemimpin Desa ini. Aku tahu dimana garis jejakku. Dan akhirnya aku mendiamkan hal itu...

Aku tidak berani meminta lebih kepada Kakek yang telah merawatku, melindungiku dari orang-orang yang bermaksud jahat kepadaku. Yang telah memberikanku rasa bebas yang sempit ini. Jika dia tidak memberikanku hal itu, mungkin..

_"aku akan menjadi semacam senjata Desa..."_

Dan untuk itulah aku berterimakasih kepadanya..**_Sangat_ _berterimakasih_** akan apa yang telah dia berikan. Dan suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikannya, yaitu ikut melindungi desa ini, seperti apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Meskipun kata-kata itu pahit dilidahku, namun aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang akan kubuat.

**"karena itu jalan hidupku.."**

dari mulutku keluar tawa halus yang kosong. Teringat kembali akan pelajaran yang berada di Akedemi pada pagi tadi. Iruka-sensei mengatakannya dengan jelas dan penuh kebanggan, mengenai Frasa yang dicamkan kepada Ninja Konoha...

**"Tekad Api" **suatu kepercayaan yang telah ada sejak Desa Konoha terbentuk. Sesuatu yang harus dimiliki semua Ninja Konoha. Setian Ninja Konoha harus mencintai, mempercayai, menghargai dan berjuang demi Desa seperti yang dilakukan Generasi sebelumnya.

Dan kata jiji "Tekad Api lah yang memberikan Konoha kekuatan untuk melewati semua rintangan, membangun kekuatan mental dan Fisik karakter setiap Ninja dam juga sebagai Harapan dan mimpi yang diberikan oleh genarasi sebelumnya untuk generasi selanjutnya."

Namun meskipun murid selain aku mengerti dengan Ungkapan itu, Namun bagiku.. itu hanya Omong Kosong besar belaka...

Kekuatan tidak datang dari suatu kepercayaan. Kekuatan datang dari dalam diri kita sendiri. Kekuatan tercipta karena ada keinginan intuk mengejar sesuatu yang lebih besar. tidak ada hubungannya dengan suatu kepercayaan. Itulah alasannku... dan karena itu aku membuat kepercayaan sendiri. Kepercayaan yang mungkin membuatku dapat bertahan di Dunia yang kejam ini. dan juga mungkin membuatku semakin terprosok dipusaran tanpa dasar ini.

"Aku mempercayai diriku sendiri, Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai orang lain."

"Kekuatan berasal dari kemauan bukan dari bantuan."

"Orang lain hanya-lah sebagai alat bantuan untuk mencapai sesuatu yang lebih besar."

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu kepada seseorang, Pamer? itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh. Sesuatu yang bukan ditunjukan oleh Ninja sesungguhnya."

Dan dengan itu, Naruto membuka matanya kembali, mata birunya kemudian melihat kelangit yang sudah malam, dan dengan langkah percaya diri, Naruto berjalan menuruni bukit tersebut menuju Ke apartemen yang berada di distrik merah. mengacuhkan tatapan yang diberikan orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya**

Suara Alarm jam yang diset itu membangunkan seorang Anak dengan rambut kuning liar. Dengan mengeluarkan keluhan kecil, Naruto bangun dari ranjang kusutnya dan tanpa lupa membersihkannya. Setelah itu Naruto kemudian menuju kekamar Mandi, untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Akedemi. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Anak itu kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Baju kaos hitam polos lengan pendek dan celana kain hijau sepanjang lututnya.

setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapurnya. Menyalakan api untuk memasak air, Naruto kemudian mengambil Ramen Cup dari lemarinya. Meskipun Ramen merupakan makanan kesukaannya, Namun Naruto tahu memakan itu akan menghambat pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Bukan maksud hati ingin selalu makan Ramen. Naruto juga ingin makan makanan yang sehat. Namun... semua itu mustahil.

menunggu Ramen milikknya masak, Naruto kemudian membuka kulkas usangnnya dan mengambil Sebuah Susu kotak dari lemari kulkas yang kosong. tanpa memperdullikan bahwa susu yang dipeganngya hampir kaduluarsa, Naruto membuka penutup susu tersebut dan meminumnya. Syukuri apa yang ada, itulah mantra yang diucapkan Naruto ketika makan dengan bahan seadannya setiap hari.

selesai sarapan pagi, Naruto kemudian keluar dari Apartemennya dan tanpa menguncinya. Karena hal itu tidak akan berguna, apa yang akan mau dicuri dari apartemen kumuh itu? lagipula... tidak ada orang yang mau datang ketempat itu...

dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikantung celanannya, Naruto berjalan menuju Akedemi. Bagaikan sudah terbiasa, Naruto mengcuhkan tatapan kasar dan ucapan halus dari penduduk Konoha.

Mata Naruto terfokus sejenak, langkahnya berhenti ketika dia sudah sampai ketujuannya. Akedemi, atau sekolah Ninja. Akedemi Konoha. Tidak hanya berguna sebagai tempat belajar bagi Ninja, Namun juga merupakan salah satu bagian bangunannya merupakan Kantor Hokage.

* * *

"oi Naruto! kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?"

"ee... jam masuknya sekolah" jawab anak bernama Naruto itu dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

"kau terlambat tau!" Geram sang Guru dengan asap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

"sudah-sudah.. hal ini bukan sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan. Namun aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi ya.." Ucap seseorang pria dengan rambut putih dari belakang Iruka.

mata Naruto langsung mengarah kepada orang yang baru berkata tersebut. Naruto yang sering melihat ekspresi orang, langsung mengerti wajah Mizuki. Wajah pembohong.. Meskipun tidak dapat merasakannya, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa Mizuki tidak bermaksud sama dengan kata-kata yang baru diucapnnya. Ya.. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud Mizuki, jika pria itu benar-benar ingin menunjukkan maksud alaminya kenapa harus menutupinya, jika ingin mengatakan kebenciannya kenapa harus sembunyi sembunyi?

"terserah apa katamu.." Ujar Naruto dengan datar sambil menatap wajah tersenyum Mizuki.

"Naruto! kau seharusnya lebih sopan dengan Gurumu! Mizuki-san sudah membelamu! dan kau malah bertingkah seperti itu." Balas Iruka dengan Iruka tidak tahu tentang masalah Naruto dengan Mizuki. Padahal Mizuki adalah orang yang baik kepada semua orang. Namun ketika dengan Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto langsung bersikap Aneh.

"sudahlah.. ambil tempat dudukmu. Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai cara melempar Shuriken yang benar"

seketika itu, Kelas menjadi gaduh karena gembira pelajaran hari ini. Hal itu tentu saja tidak asing dikalangan murid Ninja, Pelajaran Teori yang diberikan Iruka membosonkan. Dan praktek merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa para murid tidak memilih menghabiskan waktunya tidur dirumah.

"tapi setelah kita belajar mengenai teorinya terlebih dahulu..."

**"owwwwwhhh..."**

melempar Shuriken merupakan salah satu hal yang harus dikuasai Ninja pada masa mudanya. Dari akedemi semua calon Ninja diajarkan basis semua aspek Ninja. Mulai dari cara membuka jalur Chakra, strategis dan perangkap, dasar segel tangan, dasar Taijutsu seperti Taijutsu Akedemi, Ninjutsu dasar seperti Henge dan Kawarimi. Namun yang menjadi kekurangan Akedemi tersebut adalah Genjutsu. Di Akedemi Genjutsu tidak pernah diajarkan, namun hanya diajarkan mengenai teorinya dan cara melepas genjutsu dengan mengeluarkan gelombang Chakra dari seluruh tubuh.

Para murid dengan sabar menunggu giliran mereka, terlihat beberapa Anak yang terlihat bosan dengan praktek tersebut. Mungkin dikarenakan karena sudah mempelajari hal itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Anak dengan rambut Hitam lurus dengan gaya rambut bokong bebek. Dikatakan sebagai Anak berbakat oleh beberapa Instruktur Ninja. Saat ini sedang dikerumuni oleh para Fan-girls nya. Tentu saja selain memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun sikapnya berkebalikan dari wajahnya. Namun Naruto tidak berani mengkritik seseorang. Seingatnya Sasuke tidak seburuk itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun ketika Seluruh keluarganya dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri... ya.. gitu lah. Kelakuaanya berubah menjadi saat ini. Namun yang menjadi perhatiaannya saat ini adalah..

"Uchiha Sasuke!" terdengar suara panggilan dari tengah lapangan latihan.

Naruto yang duduk cukup jauh dari kerumunan orang mengobservasi Sasuke dengan cukup jelas.

"8 dari 9! Hebat sekali Sasuke! memang kau pantas menjadi anak berbakat" Puji Mizuki dengan tepuk tangan saat melihat lemparan Shuriken Sasuke yang mengenai 8 titik dari 9 titik dari sasaran berbentuk manusia jerami.

Meskipun mendengar bahwa dirinya berhasil mengenai 8 dari 9 titik, namun sepertinya Sasuke tetap tidak puas. Dan kemudian berjalan kembali ketempatnya dengan wajah cemberut ala Uchiha.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"merepotkan... padahal aku baru saja mau tidur" terdengar suara malas dari belakang Naruto. Dengan menggerakkan lehernya sedikit, Naruto kemudian dapat melihat seorang anak dengan perawakan malas. dengan rambut hitam lurus diikat seperti samurai, Shikamaru memiliki wajah yang mencerminkan perilakunya.

"hei Naruto... mau bolos lagi hari ini ga?"

"**SHIKAMARU!"**

"hai..hai.."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya menuju lapangan latihan. Meskipun cukup mengenal Shikamaru, namun Naruto tidak habis pikir tentang kelakuannya. Yaa... Naruto tahu mengenai keluarga Nara. Keluarga dengan garisdarah mengendalikan Bayangan. Ahli strategis. Pintar dan semacamnya. Namun yang membuat Klan tersebut tidak mencapai tingkat teratas adalah kemalasan mereka. Jika saja kemalasan tersebut dihilangkan...apa yang terjadi?

"5 dari 9! seharusnya kau berlatih lebih keras Shikamaru!" Nasehat Iruka dengan menutup mata mengajari Shikamaru bagaimana pentingnya pelajaran itu. Dan Shikamaru hanya mendengarnya dengan mengantuk.

memang benar... sebuah kekuatan datang dengan harga. Dan itulah yang dialami Keluarga Nara.

Selain mereka berdua, Naruto memutuskan mengacuhkan praktek anak lain. Bukan maksud sombong atau apa, namun selain mereka berdua tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

namun renungan Naruto terpaksa berhenti, ketika mendengar namanya diucapkan. Dengan menhela nafas, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat latihan tersebut dan kemudian menerima 8 shuriken dan menaruhnya disetiap sela jari. Menghiraukan sekali lagi suara ejekan dari mulut murid lain.

Mata Naruto kemudian melihat semua Titik sasaran dengan serius. Memperhitungkan setiap kemungkinan, tenaga dan jarak yang harus dtempuh agar mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Namun sesuatu yang ganjal tiba-tiba masuk kedalam Hati Naruto ketika ingin melempar Shuriken Shuriken tersebut.

***Stab-stab-Stab-stab!"**

"hahahahaha!" Suara tawa yang dkeluarkan Murid lain ketika melihat kegagalan Naruto.

"hah... 4 dari 8. Kuharap lain kali kau dapat melakukannya dengan baik Naruto." Ujar Iruka seraya menghibur Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit saat itu. tidak memperdulikan ucapan Iruka, tidak memperdulikan tawa orang lain. namun matanya langsung menuju Mizuki. Tidak terasa tangan Naruto berubah menjadi kepalan tinju dengan kerasnya, saking kerasnya hingga menimbulkan darah. Mata Naruto serasa melihat langsung kedalam mata bahagia Mizuki. Namun hal itu berhenti dengan cepat, ketika mendengar suara bisikan.. dari dalam pikirannya.

Yang menyuruhnya mengakhiri itu. merayu dirinya agar berlari dan mencabik tubuh Mizuki hingga tidak tersisa. megeluarkan jantungnya dan menginjaknya hingga menjadi kubangan darah.

"ha..ahaa..." Suara Nafas Naruto ketika mencoba menekan bisikkan tersebut. Dan tanpa panjang waktu lagi Naruto kembali ketempat duduknya seraya mengutarakan bisikan halus yang tidak mungkin orang lain mendengar.

"Dunia yang tidak adil..."

"kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? sabar mungkin ini bukan hari keburuntunganmu." Ujar Shikamaru dengan suara malas. Namun suara tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi lebih jelas "kenapa kau tidak protse Naruto?"

"apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu kepada pemilik rambut berikat tersebut.

"jangan bermain-main Naruto, seharusnya lemparanmu itu mengenai semua target dengan tepat, Namun ketika kau melemparnya, aku melihat Shuriken tersebut tidak memiliki ujung yang sama. dari dua ujung shuriken yang sama persis, di ujung ketiga ternyata berbeda jauh. seperti bagian tersebut lebih berat daripada yang lain. dan aku tahu, jika Shuriken tidak memiliki berat yang seimbang maka kemungkinan akurasinya akan menurun hingga 50%." Jelaskan Shikamaru dengan wajah serius menatap Naruto.

"sepertinya kau menunjukkan wujud alamimu Shika.." Balas Naruto dengan tawa humor yang sayangnya tidak mempengaruhi Shikamaru. Melihat usahanya yang tidak berhasil menurunkan kecurigaan Shikamaru akhirnya Naruto pun tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum yang bahagia atau tulus, namun senyum kebalikannya.. senyum sedih...

"aku juga tidak tahu Shika... kurasa itu memang takdir. Kurasa itu memang nasibku untuk kuterima? siapa aku berani untuk protes? bisa apa aku?. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana orang melihatku? tidak ada yang adil didunia ini Shikamaru... tidak ada. Semua memiliki kekurangan. Dan yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah mencoba menghadapinya dengan tegar hati, dan berlatih lagi agar kecurangan tersebut tidak menjadi hambatan bagiku. Aku tidak mau menjadi anak yang bisanya mengeluh saja jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Jika ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku.. mengapa tidak mencari cara agar menghilangkan halangan tersebut?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang semestinya tidak dikeluarkan anak seumurnya.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa esok Shika.." Ujar Naruto seraya keluar dengan pelan-pelan menuju pintu keluar.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan dengan perlahan dia kemudian mulai menutup matanya. bukannya tidur..melainkan memikirkan masalah yang dialami Teman membolosnya tersebut. beratus kemungkinan mulai tercipta di otaknya. Semua pentunjuk yang dikatakan dan beberapa kejadiaan mulai disambungkan.

"kau benar-benar merepotkan Naruto..."

* * *

**ini adalah cerita baru saya. bertema adventure dan Friendship. dicerita baru saya ini, saya ingin mencoba memberi sentuhan gaya penulisan baru. dan tada... ini dia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Yami no Shinobi**

* * *

siang hari itu, seperti biasa Naruto berjalan menuju ke Bukit padang rumput untuk tidur. Berjalan melewati jalan kecil yang tersedia di hutan kecil konoha. Dengan mata setengah terbuka Naruto berjalan dengan tenang. Namun langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dijalan ketika mendengar beberapa jejak kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Dengan berhati-hati Naruto mulai mencoba bersembunyi disalah satu pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

Mata Naruto kemudian mencoba melirik untuk melihat siapa yang lewat tersebut, dengan menunggu sebentar. Terlihatlah seorang Pria dewasa dengan dua anak yang sedikit lebih tua darinya dari kejauhan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas ditelinganya.

"Keluarlah.. Nak" terdengar suara beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar suara itu. Ketakutan mulai muncul didalam hatinya dengan cepat, namun ketakutan itu kemudian mulai tersapu oleh pemikirannya yang cepat. Otaknya mulai menyusun rencan untuk kabur. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Naruto merasa begitu hati-hati. Inilah pengalaman pertamanya ketika seseorang bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Dalam pengalamannya, Naruto tidak pernah bisa ditemukan, bahkan Anbu saja kesusahan untuk mencarinya. Jika pun ada yang dapat menemukannya, itu karena Naruto membiarkannya...

dengan menocba mencari waktu yang tepat, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bom asab buatannya dari kantung celananya dan melemparkan ketanah. Seketika asap sudah keluar dari bom tersebut, Naruto berlari dengan cepat menuju arah lain. Namun Naruto hanya mengeluarkan sumpahan ketika melihat dua orang anak tadi sudah mengejarnya.

'cih... siapa mereka!?' tanya Naruto dengan panik didalam batin.

merasakan kedua orang tersebut semakin mendekat, Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, dan melempar beberapa batu besar yang diambilnya dijalan kearah dua anak tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada kedua anak itu, ketika mereka dengan lihai menghindari dan menangkis menggunakan kunai batu-batu yang dilempar Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui dirinya tidak sanggup melawan kedua anak itu akhirnya memutuskan melarikan diri, tanpa berpikir arah. Dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya Naruto akhirnya sampai pada padang rumput tempatnya bersantai. dengan memasang kuda-kuda Taijutsu Akedemi, Naruto kemudian melirik kedua anak yang berdiri diseberang dirinya dengan serius.

"siapa kalian!?" tanya Naruto dengan berhati-hati. Namun jawaban yang diterima Naruto tidak ada. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat kembali kedua anak yang mengejarnya dengan teliti.

yang pertama adalah seorang anak dengan rambut pirang gelap dengan warna mata kekuningan menggunakan kimono. dan Yang satu lagi merupakan seorang anak dengan topeng berkacamata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun menyisakan mulutnya, Anak itu juga menggunakan pakaian yang cukup tertutup.

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, kedua anak tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi kepada Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar dengan seketika ketika melihat aksi kedua anak tersebut. Tendangan pertama yang dilemparkan anak berambut pirang gelap itu Naruto tahan dengan telapak tangannya. Dan agar tidak menerima tekanan dari gerakan, Naruto mengikuti arah tendangan tersebut dan mendorongnya menggunakan kekuatannya.

Namun Naruto gagal melihat salah satu kaki yang telah diluncurkan Foo, yang tepat mengenai wajah Naruto membuat dirinya terlempar kebelakang. Tidak mau kalah, sambil menahan sakit Naruto langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan salto beberapa meter kebelakang untuk membuat jarak dengan kedua anak tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas berat ketika melihat kembali kedua anak tersebut. Dirinya tidak bodoh, Naruto tahu bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan kedua musuhnya yang ahli dalam menggunakan Taijutsu daripada dirinya. Apalagi dilihat kembali, kedua anak tersebut tidak memilki gaya bertarung seperti anak akedemi. Melainkan gaya yang berbeda dari yang digunakannya. Tentu saja Naruto tahu, dia akan kalah dalam pertarungan Taijutsu.

apalagi saat ini dia hanya menggunakan gaya Akedemi. Yang menurutnya memiliki banyak kesalahan. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Hanya inilah gaya bertarung yang bisa dia gunakan.

"kau lumayan juga..." Ujar Anak yang berambut pirang gelap tersebut.

Namun bagaikan mengacuhkan pujian anak itu Naruto kemudian bertanya kembali bertanya

"siapa kalian? apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"hm.. tidak akan kujawab. Namun jika kamu bisa mengalahkan kami dalam pertarungan ini... aku akan menjawabnya." Ujar sang anak berambut pirang gelap dengan sedikit congkak. Yang tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"siap..." dengan itu, Foo melaju kembali kepada Naruto. Dengan Taijutsu yang berbentuk, Foo memberikan beberapa tinju dan tendangan yang keras untuk Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindari serangan Foo, karena dirinya saat ini tidak bisa menemukan celah yang bagus untuk menyerang Foo. Dan ketika Naruto mulai terpojok, akhirnya Naruto dengan gaya tidak beraturan menendang kaki Foo. Yang tentu saja membuat Foo kehilangan sedikit keseimbangan, namun ketika ingin kembali kedalam posisi bersiap... Naruto sudah datang dengan tinju tangan kanan dan memukul Foo sekuat tenaganya.

yang tentu saja membuat Foo terlempar beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Namun Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketika Foo dengan sempurna melakukan salto kebelakang untuk menghindari benturan dengan tanah. Dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum menyeringai. Keadaan semakin memberuk ketika Torune ikut dalam pertarungan dan berdiri disamping Foo, Dan dengan serentak kedua anak tersebut berlari menuju Naruto. Namun mereka berdua kemudian berhenti sebentar dan mengambil arah yang berbeda.

Naruto kemudian panik sejenak, ketika melihat Kedua penyerangnya berpencar darinya, membuat pertarungan itu semakin susah untuk dilanjutkan.

'kiri!' seru Naruto dalam batin ketika melihat tinju yang mengarah dari sampingnya. Namun Naruto melupakan satu lagi. Karena ketika ingin menangkis tendangan dari kiri, salah satu pukulan keras telah mendarat di perutnya sebelah kanan. Tidak berhenti dari situ, tendangan tersebut juga mengenai kepala Naruto. Membuatnya jatuh ketanah tak berdaya.

"sudah cukup!" terdengar suara keras namun cukup tua dari salah satu pohon.

Seakan mengikuti perintah suara tersebut, kedua anak tersebut langsung berdiri dari Naruto dan mundur beberapa meter.

"kau lumayan hebat untuk anak akedemi.." Ujar Foo dengan senyum seraya mundur. Perkataan itu tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Meskipun badannya saat ini serasa berdenyut ketika merasakan efek akhir dari serangan kedua anak tersebut, Namun Naruto hanya menahannya, karena didalam hatinya...rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang telah diterimanya beberapa tahun ini.

Mata Naruto kemudian berpindah Fokus dari kedua anak tersebut kepada suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. matanya kemudian mengobservasi penampilan pria yang baru datang tersebut.

seorang Pria tua dengan tongkat bantu, menggunakan kemeja putih dan jubah hitam yang menutupi tangannya hingga menuju kakinya. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam pendek kusut, dan memiliki tanda x didagunya. Meskipun dari pandangan sekilas terlihat seperti Pria tua yang lemah, Namun Naruto tahu orang tersebut berbahaya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan berani meskipun terdengar nada seperti keraguan.

Pria tua itu hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan perhitungan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Namun bagaikan tidak mendengar Naruto, Pria tersebut kemudian melirik kearah kedua anak yang menyerang Naruto.

"bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Danzo dengan suara bagaikan bisikan.

sang anak dengan rambut pirang gelap kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Danzo dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"kukatakan dia sudah mencapai kelas Genin, dia sudah bisa membuat perhitungan dan berpikir dengan cepat meskipun keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini merupakan sesuatu yang membuat Anak Akedemi seharusnya panik dan melakukan hal konyol. Namun tidak dengan dia. Dia menunjukkan kepekaan kepada sekelilingnya dengan akurat. Dia juga mempunyai Refleks yang lebih peka daripada orang biasa. Namun kekurangannya berada dalam teknik bertarungnya atau Taijutsu miliknya. Gaya bertarung yang digunakan ceroboh, banyak memperlihatkan celah kosong yang bisa digunakan musuh untuk kepentingan mereka. Namun selain Taijutsunya yang asal-asalan, saya rasa dia sudah bagus Tuan." Ujar Foo dengan serius.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Foo dengan terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya seseorang dapat menemukan kelemahan dan kelebihan miliknya. Apalagi orang yang mengatakannya itu baru saja bertarung dengannya untuk pertama kali.

"kau benar, kurasa tingkat Observasimu semakin meningkat Foo."

Danzo kemudian melirik kembali dengan Naruto _'cih... dasar Sarutobi bodoh. jika saja kau memberikan anak ini padaku, tentu saja dia akan menjadi alat yang hebat untuk Desa ini. Namun memang...kau terlalu lembek.' _Danzo kemudian mengelus-elus dagunya sambil melihat Naruto dengan teliti. Tujuan utama Danzo dari pertama adalah memberikan tes kepada Naruto muda. Berharap melihat seberapa jauhnya Naruto berkembang di Akedemi. Danzo tahu, ia bisa melihat jika seseorang memiliki bakat atau tidak dengan sekali pandangan. Tentu saja hal itu juga dilihat pada Naruto. Danzo pernah berpapasan dengan Naruto kecil ketika dia masih pertama kalinya masuk akedemi.

Namun meskipun ada kekecewaan didalam hati dinginnya, karena melihat perkembangan Naruto yang terhambat. Dia tidak ingin melihat satu-satunya senjata konoha berubah menjadi pisau tumpul seperti ini.

"kau memiliki bakat Uzumaki. Bakat yang sangat besar... katakan padaku Uzumaki muda, apa tujuanmu hidup? apa keinginanmu?"

"..."

"apakah kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? atau karena kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Danzo kemudian dengan langkah yang sempurna kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"keinginan? hahaha... apa yang bisa kuminta? aku tidak pernah punya keinginan. Keinginan hanya untuk mereka yang lemah. bukan dengan keinginan aku mendapatkan sesuatu, namun karena kemauan dan kerja keras, Karena hanya dengan itu aku mendapatkan sesuatu. Keinginan, mimpi hanya untuk mereka yang masih terperangkap dalam dunia ilusi yang kita sebut Dunia. Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi anak pemimpi, aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang lebih..."

"hmm..jawaban yang berbelit-belit... namun tetap saja salah." Jawab Danzo "namun aku tidak akan merubah cara pandangmu..karena cara pandang seseorang terhadap dunia ini berbeda-beda dengan lainnya. Ada orang menganggap dunia ini sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ada yang menganggap dunia ini semacam sesuatu yang membosankan, dan ada juga orang yang menganggap dunia ini sebagai semacam candaan... dan banyak lagi.."

"katakan padaku Uzumaki kecil... apa kau ingin menjadi kuat? apa kau ingin menjadi orang yang berdiri diatas semuanya?" tanya Danzo tanpa melihat Naruto.

"hahahaha menjadi orang yang berdiri diatas segalanya? jangan bercanda pak Tua. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau.. aku tidak mengenal kau, bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Siapa dirimu mengatakan semua omong kosong untuk anak kecil itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada humor pahit.

"bukankah kau juga masih anak kecil?"

"ya... aku memang anak kecil! namun aku sudah mengerti jalan hidup ini. Karena aku sudah melihat sendiri betapa kejamnya dan betapa baiknya dunia ini. Semua hanya omong kosong. Dunia hanyalah sebuah tempat yang tak adil. Bahkan menurutku sendiri Tuhan itu tidak ada! kepercayaan hanyalah sebuah pegangan agar kita tidak jatuh dalam pusaran kegelapan Dunia! Namun aku sudah tidak membutuhkan pegangan itu! Dari pertama kali aku menghirup dunia ini. Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi semua omong kosong ini, dan apa yang kukatakan pada semua omong kosong yang kuhadapi?"

"makan tai sana! cobaan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa meruntuhkan aku! jika aku jatuh, aku akan berdiri kembali! jika kakiku tidak berfungsi lagi, aku akan merangkak! jika aku tidak bisa merangkak! aku akan menggunakan gigiku hingga bisa sampai pada tujuanku!" Teriak Naruto dengan segala kekuatannya.

Danzo hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, tidak pernah dia jumpai seorang anak yang begitu...keras kepala. Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto, hanya pernah dia dengarkan dari korban peperangan perang Ninja. Dan saat ini bukanlah Peperangan...

"ha hahahahaha! ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa Uzumaki muda." Tawa Danzo, bukannya tawa yang penuh kejahatan atau berhasilnya rencana busuknya, Namun tawa yang jujur, tawa yang lahir dari betapa lucunya kisah hidup yang dijalani.

Naruto yang terbaring itu kemudian bangun dan berdiri tanpa cacat. Karena luka dan memar yang tadinya diterimanya sudah sembuh dengan sempurna. "kurasa ini saatnya aku pergi..." Ujar Naruto. Naruto kemudian melirik Danzo

"aku tidak pernah mengetahui siapa kau. ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau berbicara denganku dan mendengarkan ocehan kekanakan milikku. Biasanya orang hanya menghina atau menghindariku, namun kau berbeda. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu Pak tua..." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuruni bukit. Namun naruto berhenti lagi ketika Foo dan Torune menghalangi jalannya.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan marah.

Naruto dengan cepat merasakan suatu gerakan asing dari belakangnnya dan dengan akurat Naruto menangkap apapun yang baru saja mengarah pada dirinya.

"Perkamen?" tanya Naruto heran. Naruto kemudian melirik Danzo dan memberikan tatapan tanya.

"ambillah itu, didalam perkamen itu, terdapat beberapa teknik yang harus dikuasai Genin. Dan juga mengingat kenapa kau selalu gagal menguasai jurus Bunshin... akan aku jelaskan."

seketika itu Telinga Naruto berfungsi dengan sebaik mungkn mendengarkan penjelasan dari Pria tua tersebut. "tubuhmu memiliki ukuran Chakra yang sangat besar, membuat dirimu mustahil untuk berkonsentrasi membuat Bunshin yang membutuhkan chakra yang sedikit. Namun semua itu dapat diatasi... Karena semua yang kau butuhkan untuk berkembang dari sekarang berada disitu." Ujar Danzo dengan suara yang pelan dan agak berat.

Naruto hanya terdiam bagaikan patung ketika mendengar penjelasan Danzo. "siapa kau!? aku tidak pernah mendengar ada seseorang memberikan hadiah tanpa adanya balasan balik-"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu Uzumaku kecil...tidak untuk saat ini" kata-kata terakhir diucapkan dengan suara kecil yang tidak mungkin didengar Naruto. "Namun yang kuminta padamu hanyalah setia kepada Konoha."

Naruto hanya diam sebentar, serasa meragukan perkataan Danzo. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Meskipun kurang puas akan jawaban Naruto, namun Danzo menerimanya untuk saat ini.

"Namaku adalah Shimura Danzo... dan pertemuan kita kali ini merupakan rahasia. Camkan itu.." Ujar Danzo dengan nada keras bagaikan besi. dengan kata perpisahan terakhir itu, Danzo akhirnya menghilang menggunakan Shunshin, diikuti kedua anggota ROOT-nya.

Mata Naruto melebar, selebar-lebarnya ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan pria tua itu. Tidak pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya dia akan bertemu dengan orang berbahaya seperti itu. Jii-san sudah pernah mengatakan, "jauhi orang itu.. sejauh mungkin." mengatakan bahwa Danzo adalah orang yang bukan main-main.

Sedangkan bersama Danzo dan kedua ROOT-nya.

"Apa tuan yakin? tidak merekrutnya saat itu juga? anda juga sudah melihatnya sendiri, Jinchuriki dari ekor sembilan merupakan salah satu orang berbakat yang bisa menjadi aset ROOT" tanya Foo dengan mengikuti Danzo dari belakang.

"pikiran itu pernah terlintas dalam benakku, namun orang seperti dia akan susah menjadi Alat yang penurut. Aku tidak bisa asal membawanya dan melatihnya. Lagipula ada Sarutobi yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku dan anak itu. Jika aku membuat sedikit kesalahan, habislah sudah." jawab Danzo tanpa melihat Foo.

"Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, hanya mencoba mendekati Uzumaki kecil dan perlahan membawanya ke ROOT. Jika aku tidak bisa mengajarinya secara langsung, aku gunakan cara yang lain. ini hanya perbedaan pandangan. Namun pada akhirnya semuanya sama saja." Ujar penyandang gelar **Shinobi no Yami.**

**"dia akan menjadi Pelindung yang hebat untuk Konoha, dan disisi musuh Dia akan menjadi mimpi buruk mereka. Itulah yang akan aku ciptakan" **

* * *

**yohoo... ketemu lagi! semangat tingkat tinggi!  
**

**mohon review ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heio! update. Tidak banyak yang mau dikatakan selain Enjoyyy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Benih kecil.**

Terkadang pertemuan kecil yang tidak menyenangkan akan membuatku kesal. Namun itu pada waktu dulu. Ketika dimasa depan ada orang yang mempertanyakan hal itu kembali, aku mengatakan; bahwa itu adalah salah satu ingatan yang membuatku menjadi apa aku sekarang ini. Dan jika waktu bisa berputar kembali, aku ingin mengulangi masa itu secara terus menerus. Kembali dimasa dimana aku dapat melupakan untuk sementara kehidupan pahit dan tidak adil yang aku alami.

XXXX

Disebuah hutan kecil. Terdapat dua anak yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Disekeliling mereka tumbuh dengn indah bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar. Warna. Terlihat satu anak dengan rambut pirang sedang memetik bunga-bunga dengan bersenandu dan wajah yang ceria. Sedangkan anak yang satu lagi berambut kuning liar. Mencabut bunga dengan asal-asalan dan menggunakan wajah cemberut dan jengkel.

"katakan...kenapa aku melakukan kegiatan ...seperti ini?" Protes Naruto pada ketidakadaan dengan jengkel. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk mencabut sesuatu.

"itu karena kau menjatuhkan koleksi bunga yang seharusnya aku bawa untuk esok sekolah!" Sahut suara yang lebih feminin dengan nada yang sama jengkelnya. Pemilik suara tersebut memilki kulit putih mulus, mata kebiruan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto namun lebih terang sedikit. Rambut pirang lurus pendek yang mencapai lehernya dan dibagian rambutnya tersebut dihiasai oleh pin berwarna biru.

"sudah kukatakan itu tidak sengaja! kau- agh! cape aku!" Sekali lagi setelah beberapa menit Naruto kembali mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau tidak bisa begitu Naruto-Baka!"

"merepotkan..." Ucap Naruto sambil mencabut bunga-bunga yang diperintahkan oleh salah satu perempuan sekelasnya. "ini! sudah selesai" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan hasil cabutannya.

"ya su- apa ini!? ini rumput Naruto!" Teriak Ino dengan kerasnya. Dengan marah dan kesal, Ino melempar rumput-rumput yang dicabut Naruto dan melemparnya kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan santai mengambil langkah kekiri dan menghindari lemparan Naruto. Naruto kemudian melihat Ino dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"ee- itu kan sama aja dengan tumbuhan."

"Naruto!"

XXX

"akhirnya... selesai juga~" Ucap Naruto dengan bahagia sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan itu" Terdengar suara ino dari belakang Naruto. Naruto dengan menghela nafas kemudian melirik kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"sudah kukatakan hal itu tidak sengaja!"

dengan lemas, Naruto kemudian menyandarkan badannya kesebuah pohon dipadang bunga tersebut, dan dengan melemaskan kakinya, Naruto kemudian duduk ditanah dengan pohon yang menahan bebannya.

"ini.." suara Ino dari samping Naruto. Naruto kemudian melirik Ino dengan tatapan tanya, Dilihatnya tangan Ino yang sedang memegang sebuah botol minuman. Dengan sedikit canggung, Naruto kemudian mengambil botol tersebut, membukannya dan meminum air yang diberikan Ino.

"te-terimakasih" Ujar Naruto dengan tidak nyaman. Tidak nyaman bukan karena menerima botol air tersebut. Namun karena mengucapkan kosa kata yang jarang sekali dia gunakan selama hidupnya.

"itu anggap saja bayaran karena mau membantuku merangkai bunga-bunga ini. Karena besok rangkaian bunga ini akan dikumpul, PR." Ino kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu "soal PR, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya Naruto?" Tanya Ino dengan heran.

"aku malas, palingan esok aku, Shika dan lainnya akan bolos..." Jawab Naruto dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ino Hanya menepuk mukanya ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. "kalian dan kemalasan kalian. Mengapa sih kalian tidak bisa seperti Sasuke-kun~" Ujar Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika menyebutkan Anak taksirannya.

kini giliran Naruto yang menepuk wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Ino. "Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kalian para gadis bisa menyukai anak Emo itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

dengan semangat berapi-api, Ino menjelaskan seluruh alasan mengapa Uchiha Sasuke populer "karena Sasuke-kun itu-"

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

"...dan itulah mengapa Sasuke keren tidak seperti kalian pemalas" Ujar Ino dengan senyum bangga. Ino kemudian melirik Naruto yang duduk mendengrkan, atau lebih tepatnya...tidur.

Ino kemudian mendatangi Naruto, dan dengan marah, Ino menarik telinga Naruto dan menarik nafas dan kemudian berteriak ditelinga tersebut sekencang mungkin "NARUTO!"

"apa!" teriak Naruto dengan terkejut ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kau betul-betul tidak sopan tau! masa kau tidur ketika seorang gadis berbicara!" Bentak Ino dengan wajah merah marah.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, dan menguap sekali lagi. "...itu salahmu sendiri tahu, Dongengmu kelamaan sih.. jadinya aku ketiduran." Jawab Naruto simpel.

"sudahlah aku pulang saja!" Dengan itu Ino dan keranjang bunganya mulai berjalan menjauh Naruto, berniat untuk pulang dan menghilangkan kekesalan yang diciptkan Naruto, Namun belum beberapa meter berjalan, Ino mengalami kejadian yang cukup menyakitkan untuk anak seumurnya, entah itu karena tidak fokus dengan jalan, atau karena terlalu marah dengan hari tersebut.

Ino yamanaka jatuh tersandung batu, Namun hal tersebut tidak akan apa-apa jika saja batu tajam tidak mengenai lutut gadis kecil tersebut.

"AGGHH!" rintih Ino dengan nada kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya membuatnya meneteskan air mata, Ino mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, namun malah rasa sakit yang diterima. Mata Ino mencoba mencari bantuan, dan melirik kepada Naruto, namun bagaikan tidak peduli, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah lain.

tidak percaya... itulah yang berada dihati ino saat ini. begitukah kejamnya Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri disini? apakah dia tidak mempunyai hati? apakah dia tidak mau membantu orang yang kesusahan? itulah yang berada dihati Ino ketika melihat kepergian Naruto. Dirinya tidak berani berteriak memanggil Naruto. Dirinya tidak mengerti... apakah ini sifat asli Naruto?.

sambil menahan sakit dikakinya, ingatan Ino kembali terulang kebelakang ketika mengingat sesuatu. Perkataan orang-orang mengenai Naruto. Sebutan kasar yang selalu dikatakan mengenai Naruto. Pada awalnya Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang orang katakan mengenai Naruto. Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkannya seperti itu. Kau harus mengenali seseorang terlebih dahulu ketimbang mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang. Namun sepertinya orang tuanya salah... orang lain benar mengenai Naruto.

_'...dia Monster.'_

dengan menahan sakit dan darah yang menyucur dari lututnya, Ino kemudian menutup matanya, berharap ada orang lain yang akan datang menyelamatkannya, menjemputnya... tanpa terasa dirinya mulai menangis.

dan hal itu datang... Ino merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai lututnya yang terluka, menutup lututnya. Rasa perih dia rasakan, dan dengan cepat dan mata berair, Ino membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah lututnya yang terselimuti daun-daun aneh yang berair.

"tahanlah... itu adalah daun yang akan mencegah terjadinya infeksi pada tubuhmu.." terdengar suara yang cukup dikenal Ino.

dan dengan menaikkan pandangannya, Ino melihat orang yang memberikan obat herbal tersebut. "Na-Naruto?"

"kau pikir siapa lagi? hantu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Ino hanya terdiam menatap Naruto "ta-tapi tadi aku melihatmu pergi, dan meninggalkan aku sendir-ri" Ujar Ino dengan sedikit tersendak akibat masih menahan sakit.

"...jangan bodoh. Aku tadi pergi karena mencari daun **_Phia Hong(daun_**_ binah__ong). _Seingatku, daun tersebut dapat mengobati atau menahan infeksi dari luka semacam itu. Dan aku harus menggiling daun itu terlebih dahulu agar lebih efektif. Meskipun tidak terlalu manjur seperti Jutsu medis, Namun khasiat daun tersebut dapat mengatasi luka seperti yang berada dilututmu itu!" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

Ino hanya memberikan Naruto tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya karena pengetahuan yang dimiliki Naruto mengenai obat-obat herbal. Namun disatu sisi yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah...

_"sepertinya orang salah mengenai kamu..Uzumaki Naruto' _Batin Ino dengan senyum. Dengan cepat, semua pikiran tidak bagus mengenai Naruto dihapus Ino didalam batinnya. Tidak ada monster yang akan membantu mengobati seseorang. Tidak ada. Namun Naruto bukan monster.. tidak akan pernah. Namun lamunannya berhenti karena mendengar panggilan Naruto. "oi Ino"

"..ya?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit terkejut.

"apa kau masih merasakan perih? apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto dengan Perhatian. Sekali lagi Ino hanya terdiam menatap Naruto...

Ino seakan mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto kemudian mencoba menggerakan kakinya, Namun tidak berhasil karena kaki tersebut masih terasa seperti berdenyut. Namun Ino mengambil catatan bahwa lututnya tidak merasakan perih lagi.

"...jawabannya kurasa tidak. Merepotkan..." Ujar Naruto dengan menghela nafas. Ingin memprotes perkataan Naruto, namun tidak ada kata yang mau keluar dari mulut Ino. Benar kata Naruto... saat ini dia merepotkan. Dan yang hanya keluar dari bibir kecilnya hanyalah.. "maaf.."

"kau tidak usah minta maaf.." Jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan. Naruto yang berdiri itu kemudian jongkok dan membelakangi Naruto "Naiklah.. aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kerumah-mu.." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

"Tapi-"

"itu perintah Ino." Ujar Naruto dengan kesal "lagipula ini sudah mulai menjelang malam, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu disini"

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Ino kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk erat leher Naruto dan menaikki punggungya "eghh.. kau mencekik Leherku!"

"MAAF.."

'Sudahlah... siap?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum. "Sudah..." jawab Ino dengan sedikit bersalah. Naruto dengan menarik nafas, kemudian mulai berdiri dan berhenti sebentar untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan berat tambahan yang baru saja menaikki tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari hutan kecil tersebut. Kedua orang tersebut pergi dengan melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi alasan mereka pergi ketempat itu ...

Namun meskipun Ino tau, tau mereka meninggalkan karangan bunga tersebut, Namun dia hanya diam saja. Tidak bersuara. Ino yang sedang digendong Naruto itu hanya terdiam. Jalan kecil hutan yang gelap, tidak membuatnya takut. Mata Ino tidak terasa melirik kelangit. Tempat dimana bintang mulai bermunculan. angin Malam yang dingin tidak membuat dirinya kedinginan. Namun yang dirasakannya adalah kehangatan. Kehangatan tubuh yang diberikan Naruto pada dirinya. Kehangatan yang tidak hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun juga mulai menghangatkan perasaannya.

"terimakasih..." Ujar Ino memecah kesunyian malam tersebut.

"hmm untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berjalan tersebut.

"untuk menyelamatkan aku..." Jawab Ino dengan senyum manis yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Aku tidak hanya bisa diam jika melihat seseorang terluka, Jika aku memiliki kekuatan untuk membantu seseorang, maka hal itu akan kulakukan. Jika kita memiliki kekuatan namun hanya diam saja. apa gunanya? karena mampu, aku melakukannya, karena bisa, aku menolongmu. Itu saja tidak lebih." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum.

"Omonganmu seperti Kakek tua tau..." Ujar Ino dengan senyum. "hei! aku tidak kakek-kakek! lihat badanku aja masih sama seumurmu!" Protes Naruto dengan jengkel.

''bercanda.." Tawa Ino dengan senang.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, tidak terasa mereka melakukan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, tidak terasa mereka mulai menceritakan cerita masing-masing. Tidak terasa mereka melewati kerumunan orang yang memberikan tatapan Aneh kepada Naruto. Tidak terasa mereka pada akhirnya sampai pada kediaman Keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ino!?" sahut suara khawatir dari kedua orang tuanya.

"ayah! Ibu!" sahut balik Ino dengan bahagia. Ayah Ino dengan khawatir kemudian menggendong Ino "kau tidak apa-apa? kenapa kau varu pulang larut malam begini?" Tanya Ibu Ino dengan khawatir. kemudian matanya melebar ketika melihat luka yang mulai mengering dari Lutut Ino.

"tadi aku kesandung dan terluka, tapi Naruto-_kun _mengobatinya dengan obat herbal dan membawaku pulang." Ujar Ino dengan bahagia. Meskipun terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun kedua orang tuanya tersebut hanya tersenyum. Meskipun timbul kekhawatiran karena Nama Jinchuriki yang disebut Ino. Namun kedua orangtua tersebut hanya mendiamkannya. Mereka tidak berani menyuruh anaknya untuk menjauhi siapapun. Mereka tidak mau membatasi pertemanan anak mereka dengan siapapun. Meskipun yang disebutkan tersebut itu adalah Sang Jinchuriki...

ketika Inoichi dan keluarganya ingin melirik Naruto yang seharusnya berdiri ditempat tersebut, Muncul kata ingin berterimakasih kepada anak berambut kuning itu karena membantu putri mereka..

Namun Naruto sudah tidak ada. sudah menghilang ketika mereka tidak sadar.

"Naruto-kun?" Ucap Ino dengan khawatir dari gendongan Ayahnya.

sedangkan dikejauhan, terlihat Naruto berjalan pelan melewati gang-gang kecil. Dirinya memutuskan pergi setelah mengantar Ino. Dirinya tidak berani melihat pemandangan keluarga mereka. Dirinya tidak ingin melihat kehangatan memiliki keluarga yang mereka tunjukkan. Dirinya tidak berani menatap mereka. Takut... katakanlah itu pada dirinya. Dihati kecil yang berusia 8 tahun tersebut, Muncul pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dapat terwujud, muncul pertayaan yang mustahil terjadi. "apa rasanya memiliki keluarga?"

dan dengan menghela nafas frustasi akibat pertanyaan tidak logis yang muncul dihatinya, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya di distrik merah. Seakan mencoba menghilangkan hal bodih yang berada dipikirannya. Seakan menghapus pikiran tak berarti yang berada dihatinya. Dirinya butuh mandi air dingin.. sangat dingin hingga membekukan semua perasaannya. Hingga membekukan semua ingatan pahitnya. hingga dirinya menjadi diri yang telah dia ciptakan.

sedangkan disebuah tempat tidur yang hangat. seorang gadis kecil, menatap atap rumahnya dengan pandangan jauh. Seakan mengulang-ulang kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Seakan mencoba menanamkan kejadian indah yang baru dialaminya. Seakan mencoba menanamkan wajah Anak tertentu didalam pikirannya terdalam. Tak terasa, Bayangan wajah seorang Uchiha mulai menghilang dari hatinya. Digantikan oleh seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan senyum lembut.

Sebuah kejadian kecil dapat mengubah sesuatu yang besar. Suatu kebaikan tidak berarti dapat menjadi pengubah sesuatu yang lebih besar. Suatu kebaikan kata dapat teringat dalam ingatan seseorang. Sesuatu yang kecil... yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

* * *

T**olong Review. Flame tanpa dasar akan diacuhkan. Saran dan kritik diterima jika memiliki alasan. **

**Kristoper21 out!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heihoo! w'at supp? terimakasih telah membaca Fic saya dan mereview, fav, foll. Meskipun saya mengaku gaya menulis ini merupakan pengalaman pertama saya. Namun cerita ini mendapat respon cukup bagus dari pembaca.**

**Memang ada beberapa yang ngeluh karena kurang memahami gaya penulisan ini. Meskipun sedikit rumit, saya mencoba menguranginya, agar para pembaca bisa menangkap apa yang saya tulis.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Semangat yang tak akan padam.**

Perbedaan bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibenci, bukan sesuatu yang harus dijauhi, dan juga bukan sesuatu yang harus dihina. Namun perbedaan merupakan sesuatu yang indah, dengan perbedaan, kita merasa lengkap, dengan perbedaan, kita tidak akan pernah bosan. Dan dengan perbedaan..kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada berlian.**  
**

XXXXX

"Katakan padaku anak-anak... mengapa kalian mencoba membolos hari ini?" Tanya Iruka dengan senyum manis. Namun urat nadi yang muncul didahinya dan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang lain.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba hanya tertawa kecil palsu, entah karena serentak atau apa, Anak-anak tersebut menggaruk kepalanya secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Iruka hanya melihat dengan heran kepada satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak mengumpul tugasnya, Ino. Biasanya Ino akan selalu mengumpulkan tugasnya tepat waktu dan akan paling senang dalam tugas mengumpulkan bunga. Namun hari ini sepertinya ada hal yang aneh.. Sudahlah hal itu tidak akan menjadi beban pikirannya. Kemudian Iruka kembali melihat anak laki-laki yang suka membolos.

Akhirnya Kiba dengan sedikit menggugup kemudian melirik Iruka.

"ee... itu karena kami lupa bahwa hari ini ada sekolah.." Ujar Kiba dengan menepuk tangannya.

***BLETAKK!***

**"**AUCHH! sakit~!" Keluh Kiba dengan megusap kepalanya yang benjol. "APANYA YANG LUPA SEKOLAH!? KALIAN MEMBOLOS KARENA TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS KAN!?" bentak Iruka dengan kepalanya yang telah berubah menjadi lebih besar daripada biasanya.

"lagipula Ninja macam apa sih yang mengumpulkan bunga..." Keluh Shikamaru dengan pelan. Yang tentu saja membuat Iruka semakin kesal. Tidak ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada anak-anak, akhirnya Iruka mengambil keputusan. Matanya kemudian melirik keluar jendela, dimana matahari panas sedang menunggu sesuatu untuk ...dijemur.

"sebagai hukuman karena tidak mengumpulkan Tugas~ Kalian harus berlari keliling Lapangan Akedemi 10 kali." Perintah Iruka dengan senyum Iblis. Kemudian Iruka dengan muka netral melirik Ino yang diam "Dan karena ini merupakan kali pertama kamu tidak mengerjakan tugas, maka kamu akan berlari 5 kali keliling akedemi."

Dengan itu, Kiba kembali protes dengan hukuman itu, namun apa daya. Guru adalah Raja, maka hal tersebut dilakukan oleh kelima orang tersebut. Dengan Kiba yang keluar terlebih dahulu melewati pintu, diikuti Chouji, Ino dan kemudian Naruto dan Shikamaru. Namun ketika dijalan, Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto dan berhenti. Dan dengan nada curiga, Shikamaru kemudian menatap mata Naruto.

"Naruto kau tahu mengapa Ino begitu?"

"haa? apa maksudmu? kurasa dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto dengan menaikkan bahunya dan menutup matanya.

"..maksudku... mengapa Ino menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti itu.." Jelaskan Shikamaru dengan nada lebih pelan.

"haa? maksudmu dia melihatku bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan semakin bingung.

"aduh kau ini! masa kau tak mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada jengkel. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan tidak, dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"..astaga.. aku tak percaya ini." Ujar Shikamaru dengan menepuk dahinya. Dengan teliti Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan mencoba mencari sesuatu dari ekspresi Naruto, namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah tatapan bingung Naruto. Otak Geniusnya kemudian mulai berpikir dari awal. Ino yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan malu-malu dan menolak untuk melihat matanya. Kedua, Ino tidak mendekati Sasuke dari jam pertama masuk, yang tentu saja mendapat pandangan aneh dari seluruh kelas. ketiga Ino lebih diam dari hari biasa... dan menurut ingatanku..merupakan hal yang tak bagus.

"apa kau beberapa hari ini bertemu dengan Ino?"

"ada sih.. aku mengobati lukanya pas dia kejatuh itu aja.." Jawab Naruto sambil mengingat kembali hal kemaren.

"...merepotkan."

"oi apa yang kalian lakukan disana, masa cuma kami yang lari!? kalian juga!" Teriak Kiba dari lapangan dengan kesal.

XXXXXX

"ah..aha...haaah... capeee~" Keluh Kiba dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. diikuti Chouji yang seperti kehilangan nafas, Ino yang ngos-ngosan, Shikamaru yang mau pingsan, dan Naruto yang hanya keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang sedang.

"hal ini membuatku lapar.." siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji.

Naruto yang diam tanpa suara, kemudian berjalan menuju pohon lain. karena pohon tersebut telah agak sesak. akhirnya tidak cukup jauh, Naruto berjalan menuju pohon tersebut dan bersandar duduk. hal biasa...tidak mengerjakan tugas merupakan hal yang biasa dia lakukan, bukan karena tidak ingin atau malas, melainkan dari pengalaman dia tau; bahwa kerja atau tidak mengerjakan tugas akan tetap membawa hasil yang sama...

Naruto mengacuhkan kerumunan anak berisik itu kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba memulihkan kembali tenaga yang terasa terkuras akibat berlari dibawah terik matahari. Panas itu bukanlah panas apa-apa... karena ia pernah merasakan panas yang lebih dari itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya haus... dan dengan tanpa suara, Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mencoba menjauh dari interaksi rekan akedeminya.. menjauh... hingga keluar dari akedemi...

Berjalan tanpa melihat mata orang. Berjalan tanpa mendengar apa perkataan orang. Dirinya bosan.. bosan, dan tidak ingin melayani caci-maki yang diberikan orang. Terasa seperti menciut... terasa seperti mulai menjauh dari kerumunan orang.. Melewati gang kecil yang sepi. Dan akhirnya menuju jalan setapak ketempat kesukaannya yang diberikan oleh Konoha. Bukit padang rumput.

pemandangan hijau yang diberikan alam, merupakan hiburan yang bisa dia nikmati. Memandang awan dan langit biru yang cerah merupakan atraksi yang bisa dia terima. Mendengar suara burung-burung yang lewat merupakan lagu untuk telingannya.

dan sekali lagi. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Rasa geli, kasar dan lembut rerumputan merupakan kebiasaan baginya. Menutup mata...dan terdengar suara orang berjalan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian itu. Orang yang ditanyakan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. dengan kedua tangan yang berpegang dibelakang.

"apa aku tidak boleh?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Naruto hanya menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Terasa pusing mulai menghampiri kepalanya. Ini merupakan kejadian yang tidak ingin pernah dia alami. Mendekati atau didekati... kata-kata itu terasa asing baginya.

"bukan begitu... namun ini pertama kalinya kamu kesini bukan? ada apa gerangan kamu mengikuti aku?" tanya Naruto dengan datar. Mata masih tidak mau melirik orang tersebut, kedua mata birunya masih menatap awan-awan yang berbentuk.

***INO POV***

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan disaat bolos sendiri. Dan kurasa hal yang kau lakukan itu menyenanagkan.." Jwabku dengan senyum. Mata Naruto kemudian melirikku, mata biru yang memiliki warna dasar sepertiku. Namun jika kulihat lebih jelas; mata Naruto memiliki keindahan yang tidak pernah kulihat. Mata biru itu seperti kaca, terlihat indah...bagus...dan mudah rapuh. Namun aku seperti terasa terhisap kedalam pancaran mata itu. Apakah karena kejadian itu? aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal yang berbau dewasa tersebut.

kemudian Naruto berbicara sambil melihatku dengan tatapan itu "apa yang kau temukan menyenangkan dari menikmati alam?" tanya Naruto dengan ingin tahu. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas menyiapkan kata-kataku. mencoba membuat Naruto terkesan...

"melihat pemandangan, awan dan menikmati kicauan burung" jawabku dengan lugu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengutarakan itu kepada orang seperti Naruto. Meskipun aku tahu mengenai keindahan alam namun aku tidak tahu apa lagi. Tertarik. Ingin tahu. Ingin lebih dekat. ingin lebih mengenal. Ingin lebih akrab. apakah itu yang kuingkan? aku tidak mengerti.. setelah kejadian waktu itu, aku merasa sesuatu berubah didalam diriku. Maka aku pun mulai mengikuti dia, aku mulai melihat apa yang dilakukan. dan kenapa mereka menatap Naruto seperti itu? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri pada saat mengikuti Naruto dijalan. Aku tidak mengerti...selama ini Naruto memang terkadang membuat Onar...namun Naruto adalah orang terbaik seumurnya yang pernah kutemui. Sifatnya menunjukkan kedewasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh orang seumuranku...

_'apa yang memaksamu menjadi dewasa Naruto?'_

"jawabanmu benar, namun belum benar." Ujar Naruto memecah lamunanku. Apa yang salah? aku semakin ingin tahu.

"Kita tidak hanya melihat pemandangan alam atau menikmatinya. Alam merupakan bagian dari kita, alam sudah seperti bagian dari jiwa kita. dengan keindahan yang diberikan alam, berbagai macam pikiran berat akan mulai menghilang karena kesantaian dan kesejukan yang menyelimuti kita. seperti itulah...menurutku." Ujar Naruto dengan menutup matanya.

"ngomong-ngomong soal alam. Mengapa kau tadi diakedemi tidak membawa bunga yang kita ambil kemaren?"

pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam sebentar. Aku mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun entah kenapa sejak dia menutup lukaku kemaren, aku seperti tidak memperdulikan masalah itu lagi. Saat digendong Naruto, aku ingin meminta dia berhenti dan mengambilkannya, Namun aku tahu... meminta tolong ada batasnnya. Namun aku tidak berani menjawab seperti itu..

"aku lupa~" Jawabku dengan senyum sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Tentu saja jawaban yang kukatakan membuat Naruto tersenyum. Aku selalu memikirkan diriku sebagai perempuan tercantik dikelas. tidak hanya dari perkataan orangtua ataupun temanku di akedemi. Percaya diri dan mudah bergaul. Itulah yang dikatakan orang. Namun didepan Naruto...hal itu seperti hilang. Dengan keberanian yang datang didalam hati, aku kemudian duduk dan merebahkan tubuhku disamping Naruto, tidak ada reaksi aneh yang dikeluarkan Naruto. bagus. Kemudian aku juga mencoba melihat awan yang dilihat dari mata Naruto.

"seperti kelinci" Ujarku.

"hehe... kau benar" Jawab Naruto. Diriku kemudian melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tersenyum. Entah mengapa, senyum lembut dan halus itu lebih cocok pada dirinya, daripada senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi yang sering dia gunakan saat dikelas. entah mengapa kalimat itu muncul dimulutku.. rasa malu menghinggap diriku. keberanian atau kebodohan.

"Naruto-kun... menurutmu aku itu perempuan seperti apa?"

Naruto hanya melihatku dengan tatapan bingung yang membuatku semakin malu. Ingin rasa aku sembunyi dilemariku pada saat ini. Pertanyaan tanpa dasar yang bisa membuat kesalah-pahaman dan semacamnya. Namun aku mencoba melirik Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

"hmm... kau itu orangnya blak-blakan, kasar, selalu membuat keributan dengan kelompok Fan-Girls Uchiha. Kau melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan Ninja, seperti diet dan berusaha secantik mungkin demi taksiran semata. Dan kurasa kau Ninja yang tidak cocok menjadi Kunoichi." Kata-kata itu seperti kunai tumpul yang menusuk dadaku. Kasar, namun benar. Ingin rasanya aku menangis mendapat hinaan itu. Namun aku adalah perempuan yang kuat, Itulah mottoku. Yang tidak akan menunjukkan kelamahan kepada siapa-siapa. Apakah itu aku dimatanya?

"...Namun disisi lainnya.. kepada temanmu kau merupakan teman yang setia; itu kulihat pada saat kau membantu Sakura mengatasi masalah tidak percaya dirinya. Kau Mudah bergaul dan mendapat teman. Meskipun kau merupakan perempuan yang blak-blakkan namun dengan sifatmu itu membuat orang mendekatimu dan dapat mempercayaimu. cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan mengenai dirimu... " Ujar Naruto dengan senyum.

diriku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memproses kata-kata yang dikatakan Naruto. Perasaan sedih yang tadi muncul serasa terobati dengan kata-kata tersebut. Tanpa terasa diriku mulai tersenyum. Tanpa terasa, diriku mulai ter-inovasi untuk menjadi lebih baik..dalam menjadi Ninja. Mencoba mengurangi kesan buruk mengenai diriku dimatanya...

"jadi bagaimana aku bisa lebih baik?"

"janganlah diet, Ninja tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh mereka. Seorang Ninja memiliki proses Pembakaran energi lebih banyak daripada orang biasa. Dan apa pernah kamu lihat Kunoichi yang gendut di Desa Ini? Tidak kan? Cobalah lebih serius dalam menjalani karirmu. Kita Ninja hanya hidup sekali. Kita akan banyak mengalami kejadian yang membahayakan jiwa kita. Yang kita bisa lakukan adalah berlatih dan berlatih agar menutupi kelemahan itu. Itu jika kamu serius... jika tidak, kamu tidak usah menjadi Ninja."Dan dengan Itu Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan pulang. tidak Lupa melambaikan tangannya...

Sekali lagi aku terdiam...kalimat itu terasa seperti lem yang melekat pada otakku. Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepalaku ini. Kebenaran yang dikatakan Naruto. Tidak pernah aku sangka bahwa dia memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih daripadaku.. padahal jika kuingat, Naruto tidak seperti itu dikelas. dengan suatu semangat dan tujuan baru, Ino memutuskan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dan mencoba menjadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto...

"Dan aku berjanji! selama aku belum bisa menjadi Ninja yang becus dan profesional! Aku tidak akan menemuimu Naruto-kun. Dan akan kutunjukkan kehebatanku pada saat aku selesai. Dan kau akan terkesan melihatku!" Teriakku sekerasnya kerasnya diatas bukit padang rumput itu. Dan dengan semangat membara baru, aku membuat persiapan kerumah dan meminta ayah untuk mengajarkan jurus Clan.

***Normal POV!***

jauh dijalan kecil, Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan janji Ino hanya bisa terdiam sesaat, tanpa terasa senyum mulai datang kewajahnya. Senyum lembut. Senyum yang menunggu sesuatu.

"akan kutunggu...Ino." Ujar Naruto dengan lembut sekaligus melirik bukit tempat Ino berteriak. "dan itu adalah Janji seumur hidup."

XXXXXX

. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Nafasnya terkadang tersendak sesekali karena kelelahan yang meracuni dirinya. Terik Matahari siang bukan menjadi halangan baginya untuk melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Dengan Tekad untuk menyelesaikan semua latihan yang telah diciptakannya sendiri.

Naruto mengusap sekali lagi keringat yang mulai mengucur dari dahinya, dan sesekali mengambil botol air untuk diminum. Air yang menghilangkan sementara dehaga yang bersarang di tenggorokannya. Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan badannya ketanah, dan dengan dua telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan, Naruto melanjutkan Push-up nya.

Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Naruto adalah melatih staminanya hingga titik terakhir. Dia sadar melalui pertarungan beberapa waktu lalu, dia saat ini Lemah. Sangat lemah. Bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan diKehidupan yang pahit begini? jika dirinya tidak mampu menghadapi kedua anak itu?.

"hal yang paling terpenting dan paling dasar adalah memiliki stamina yang tinggi. itulah aspek yang harus dikuasainya pada saat ini. Naruto sudah melakukan beberapa jenis latihan menambah stamina.

"...187..188...199...AGhh!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto terjatuh kembali.

"sial! sial sial!" keluh Naruto disela nafasnya. Dengan otot yang terasa masih kejang dan perih, Naruto bangun kembali, dan melanjtkan Push-upnya. Tidak menggunakan Chakra, hanya dengan kekuatan batin dan keinginan untuk mencapai ketinggian baru, Naruto melanjutkan Push-upnya hingga bisa mencapai 200. Jika dia terjatuh sebelum hal itu tercapai. Maka dia akan mengulanginya kembali dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto kemudian mengambil perkamen kecil yang disimpan dikantung celananya dan membukanya. Melihat kembali semua intruksi yang harus terlebih dahulu dilakukan sebelum mencoba melakukan dasar sebuah jurus. Segel tangan, pada awalnya, Naruto merasa bahwa menggunakan segel tangan percuma, Namun ketika mengetahui kegunaannya, katakan saja...dia merasa paling bodoh. Meskipun merasa kesusahan dan bingung cara menggunakannya, Namun ketika cukup lama merenung, akhirnya dia mengetahui segel segel membentuk segel tangan, ninja mampu membentuk chakra mereka dan memanifestasikan jutsu yang diinginkan. Karena jumlah bentuk segel tangan dan kombinasi yang berbeda, ada ribuan jutsu untuk ditemukan dan digunakan.

Henge... dia sudah bisa melakukannya, meskipun Henge yang ia gunakan cukup berbeda dari yang aslinya, namun tetap saja membawa hasil yang sama...atau lebih hebat. Kawarimi... meskipun menggunakan segel tangan yang sedikit, namun Naruto berlatih agar jutsu tersebut tidak memerlukan segel tangan dan bisa menjadi seperti bagian dalam dirinya. bunshin... pada awalnya Naruto ingin menyerah menggunakan jurus ini karena Chakranya yang besar, namun setelah mempelajari jutsu Kage Bunshin dirinya tidak perlu lagi khawatir. Sekarang..dirinya sudah menguasai jurus yang diperlukan untuk lolos Akedemi.

Dan sekarang dia mulai memperdalam pelajaran tersebut. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada pria tersebut. Disatu sisi dia ingin berterimakasih karena telah membantunya, dan disatu sisi dia curiga mengapa orang seperti dia mau membantunya. Ada apa?

Hal itu bukan menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Yang hanya ada didalam pikirannya sekarang adalah..berkembang, berkembang dan terus berkembang hingga dia sampai pada titik akhirnya...yang menurut dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah dibuat. Namun dia akan memanfaatkan...semua bantuan yang dia terima. Bantuan materi pembelajaran yang diberikan ...Danzo.

Naruto kemudian memposisikan tangannya kedalam segel tangan, Domba atau Hitsuji, dengan bantuan segel tangan tersebut, Naruto dapat terbantu dalam memanipulasi chakra dalam tubuhnya. Dan dengan konsentrasi yang dibutuhkan Naruto kemudian memfokuskan chakra pada telapak kakinya.

"Percobaan pertama... gunakan chakra secukup mungkin. Terlalu banyak akan menyebabkan kegagalan, terlalu sedikit hasilnya sama juga..." Ujar Naruto dengan mengingat mengenai jutsu pertama yang akan dia lakukan. Chakra berwarna biru mulai muncul dikaki Naruto, chakra tersbut terlihat bergelombang tidak stabil. Meskipun begitu Naruto mencoba menekan agar tidak semua chakra miliknya keluar.

Naruto kemudian dengan perlahan menempel kakinya pada Satu pohon. Merasakan kakinya mulai menempel, Naruto menaikkan satu lagi kakinya. meskipun menempel memerlukkan konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi, namun dengan berlatih secara rutin, hal ini akan mudah. Naruto kemudian mencoba melepas kakinya dan mencoba berjalan, namun konsentrasinya serasa buyar, dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan chakra. Tidak ingin mengalami jatuh yang memalukan, Naruto dengan melepas Chakranya kemudian menggunakan pohon tersebut sebagai tumpuan dan salto. Mendarat dengan seimbang pada tanah...

Dirinya tidak bisa mengeluh. Tidak ada yang jadi dalam satu malam. Kekuatan tidak datang dengan tiba-tiba. Kekuatan datang dengan keinginan dan latihan ekstrem, jika itu yang harus dilakukannya, mengapa tidak? meskipun dia harus berlatih puluhan hari untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu, maka harus dijalani. Mengeluh hanya untuk mereka yang sudah putus asa. Dan dalam diri Naruto; kata putus asa tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Dengan semangat dan keinginan baru, Naruto kemudian menggunakan segel tangan domba kembali dan memfokuskan Chakra pada kakinya dan dengan konsentrasi, Naruto berlari menuju pohon tersebut dan berlari menaikinya...

Tanpa menyadari seorang Pria dengan potongan rambut mangkok memata-matainya.

XXXXXX

Perpusatakaan.

Hari ini Naruto memutuskan kembali untuk membolos, dan menuju Perpustakaan yang berada ditengah kota Konoha. Perpustakaan tersebut merupakan perpustakaan yang menyediakan macam-macam buku. Dari buku mengenai kehidupan biasa hingga mengenai Ninja dan buku pengetahuan yang bisa membantu seorang Ninja.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Tanya seorang wanita tua penjaga Perpustakaan tersebut. Nada kasar yang diucapkan Wanita itu hanya bagaikan angin lalu bagi telinga Naruto. Dirinya tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni manusia bodoh seperti yang ada didepannya. Dan dengan nada yang sedikit kasar Naruto juga membalas.

"Ini adalah perpustakaan Desa. Perpustakaan yang terbuka untuk siapa saja. Siapa gerangan dirimu hingga bisa melarang seseorang untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat untuk membaca? apakah ada peraturan mengenai itu? atau usia telah mengejarmu hingga kau lupa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata dingin yang menatap wanita tua tersebut. Wanita itu hanya diam terkejut. Anak monster yang biasanya pendiam dan penurut itu melawannya? apakah Kyuubi mau keluar!? dirinya tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan dengan sedikit takut Wanita tua itu memperbolehkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Wanita tua itu kemudian berjalan menuju sek Ninja menengah. Dirinya tahu menggunakan kata-kata tadi hanya akan membuat dirinya lebih buruk dimata orang-orang.. Namun sapa ambil peduli? hal sepele seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dia urusi. Terserah apa yang mau dikatakan orang. Jika dia menghiraukan mereka, dengan sendirinya pasti akan bosan juga.

Mata Naruto akhirnya terhenti ketika menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dengan senyum kecil, Naruto kemudian mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukannya. Dirinya harus mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi pedomannya. Dia harus memutuskan keahlian apa yang bisa dia gunakan di Dunia Ninja yang memiliki specialist. Dan dengan menenteng buku tersebut, Naruto berjalan menuju Meja kosong yang berada jauh dipojok. Jauh dari pandangan orang lain.

dengan mengambil posisi yang nyaman Naruto kemudian membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

dalam batin Naruto mulai membaca.

_**Ninjutsu** (忍術?, "Teknik Ninja") merupakan teknik yang menggunakan chakra dan membolehkan penggunanya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mampu untuk dilakukan. Tidak seperti genjutsu yang membuat musuh melihat ilusi, dampak yang diberikan dan dirasakan karena ninjutsu memang nyata. Kerumitan jurus ini bervariasi sesuai tujuannya. Ninjutsu yang mudah meliputi kemampuan menstubtitusi tubuh untuk membuat penggunanya meloloskan diri dari penyerangan. Ninjutsu yang lebih rumit membuat penggunanya mampu memanipulasi keadaan alam di sekitarnya bahkan memanfaatkan unsur-unsur alam, baik untuk menyembuhkan atau sekadar memanipulasi unsur-unsur dasar. Jurus yang melibutkan pemanipulasian unsur-unsur disebut "Perubahan Elemen." Ada beberapa jenis chakra sesuai dengan kecenderungan elemen seorang ninja, yaitu: air (Suiton), api (Katon), tanah (Doton), petir (Raiton), dan angin (Fuuton)._

Dirinya mulai mencoba membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mencapai jenis spesialis ini. Dengan menjadi spesialis Ninjutsu dengan Chakranya yang besar... mungkin bisa. Namun Naruto melanjutkan kembali membacanya hingga sampai ke..

_**Genjutsu** (幻術?, "Teknik Ilusi") adalah teknik yang menggunakan chakra pada sistem saraf lawan untuk menciptakan ilusi. Genjutsu yang sering ditampilkan dalam cerita Naruto adalah teknik penciptaan fantom–membuat korban melihat, mendengar, mencium, mengecap, dan merasakan sensasi yang sesungguhnya tidak ada. Kebanyakan genjutsu menyerang lima indera manusia. Orang yang terpengaruh genjutsu biasanya kaku di tempat atau kehilangan kesadaran, tergantung bagaimana korban menyadarinya dan bertahan melawan pengaruh genjutsu tersebut. Suatu genjutsu dapat dipatahkan dengan salah satu cara. Yang pertama adalah "pembatalan genjutsu" (幻術解 genjutsu kai?), yaitu pengacauan aliran chakra korbannya oleh dirinya sendiri atau sekutunya.[13] Rasa sakit yang tidak disebabkan oleh genjutsu, misalnya melukai diri sendiri, adalah cara kedua untuk menolak genjutsu. Yang terakhir, bila pemakai genjutsu kehilangan fokus karena alasan apapun, maka jutsu yang dilancarkannya akan terhenti dan korbannya terbebas_

Hal itu mungkin mustahi dilakukan oleh dirinya namun siapa yang tahu?

_**Taijutsu** (体術?, "Teknik Tubuh") adalah teknik yang mengoptimalkan kemampuan alami manusia pada umumnya. Taijutsu diperoleh dengan menguras energi fisik dan mental tanpa meleburnya menjadi chakra, dan bergantung pada stamina penggunanya serta latihan secara terus-menerus. Taijutsu merupakan satu-satunya jenis jutsu yang tidak memerlukan segel tangan pada pelaksanaan jurus karena tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra._

Naruto berhenti sejenak saat membaca bagian taijutsu, Dia selalu tahu, bahwa dirinya memiliki aspek aspek yang mencukupi untuk bisa menjadi spesialis ini. Namun setiap pengguna Taijutsu memiliki gaya bertarung masing-masing. Dan Naruto tahu dirinya tidak memiliki hal tersebut. Jika saja dia mengetahui salah satu Bentuk Taijutsu. Ingin diri mencoba membuat Bentuk Gaya bertarung yang baru. Namun dia mengingat kembali. Membuat sesuatu itu tidak segampang memikirkannya, bisa saja hal tersebut tercipta setelah beberapa puluh tahun.

Namun dengan membaca pengetahuan tersebut, Naruto tahu. Jalan menjadi orang yang kuat bagi dirinya masih panjang dan berliku. Menyerah? Tidak akan. Harga dirinya tidak serendah itu untuk mengatakan menyerah.

Manusia adalah Mahkluk yang dilahirkan Egois. Tidak ada manusia yang tidak terlahir tidak Egois. Dengan keEgoisan, kita dapat memiliki apa yang seharusnya tidak menjadi milik kita. Meskipun takdir mengatakan hal yang lain pada Naruto. Namun dirinya berencana melawan takdir tersebut.

* * *

**Review~ Kritik,saran, pendapat saya terima(Asalkan memiliki alasan mendasar)**

**See you next time!**

**Kristoper21 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: Mas kishi yang punya Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Darah yang tidak mau hilang.**

* * *

Kita adalah Ninja. Tidak mudah menjadi Ninja, Terkadang kita harus membunuh seseorang untuk menyelesaikan misi atau melindungi sesuatu. Namun membunuh bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kita banggakan. Akan selalu ada rasa bersalah yang akan menempel di hati seorang Ninja. Tangan kita akan selalu terasa seperti diselimuti darah korban kita. Namun... perasaan itulah yang membuat kita masih menjadi manusia. Jika kita kehilangan rasa itu... berarti kita akan menjadi Monster.

Di sebuah lapangan latihan. Seorang Anak terlihat terbaring dilantai tanah dengan posisi terbaring. Keringat mencucuri seluruh tubuhnya yang kecil. Proses pernafasan yang cepat dilakukan anak itu hanya suara yang terdengar dilapangan tersebut. Disekitar anak tersebut, beberapa boneka tiruan terlihat buruk. Ada yang rusak akibat terkena lemparan dari Shuriken, ada yang bolong akibat pukulan-pukulan yang dilakukan anak kecil tersebut. Panas terik matahari tidak menjadi halangan untuknya. Kulit yang terasa seperti terbakar bukan hal yang dia berikan perhatian. Senyum kecil muncul dibibirnya. Keberhasilan kecil yang dia dapatkan dari latihan bagaikan hadiah Natal yang dia tunggu.

Keberhasilan sekecil apapun patut disyukuri. Itulah yang berada didalam hatinya. Dengan bersenandung kecil, dia bangun dari tempatnya. Tidak lupa untuk membereskan lapangan yang berantakan tersebut.

xxxx

Kali ini Naruto berada ditepi hutan barat Konoha, Dengan tatapan jauh keatas Naruto menyiapkan dirinya. Tujuannya adalah menangkap sebuah burung biru yang dewasa. Tidak salah lagi untuk dimakan. Lapar adalah hal yang biasa untuk tubuhnya. Mengingat kembali penduduk desa membuat raut ekspresinya mengkerut. Menolak menjual makanan segar dan sebagainya...

Dengan kondisi sekitar dan pelajaran kecil yang didapatkan dari buku, ia mulai menggunakan segala pemberian alam yang bisa ia gunakan. Berburu burung. Terdengar aneh, namun itulah nama yang dia gunakan untuk aktifitas ini. Tidak menggunakan alat atau hal yang berhubungan dengan menangkap hewan. Namun hanya dengan tubuhnya... terdengar mustahil. Namun disisi baiknya...dia dapat melatih tubuhnya agar dapat mengejar burung yang memiliki kecepatan lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa. Dengan pepohonan yang dapat digunakan untuk melompat dan manuver. Tidak hanya penting untuk melatih pergerakan dan respon tubuhnya, namun juga dapat memberikan pelatihan kepada otaknya agar dapat mencari cara atau menyususun strategi.

Menunggu... dan melesat.

Naruto dengan lincah namun tenang mulai menaiki pohon menggunakan kakinya, dengan berlari, Naruto mencoba menekan suara langkak kakinya, untuk membuat sang burung menurunkan pertahanannya. Dengan hup Naruto melompat kebatang pohon yang lainnya. Layaknya Ninja, Naruto mencoba membaur dengan dedaunan pohon. dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Hal seperti itu terus dilakukan dengan tenang-hingga pada akhirnya Naruto memiliki jarak 3 meter dari burung yang sibuk bersandang disuatu ranting pohon.

Dan

"DAPAT!" Naruto dengan semangat langsung melompat kearah burung tersebut, Dengan dua tangan yang bagaikan macan hendak menerkam.

"sial..."

Dan tentunya hasilnya gagal. Naruto dengan muka cemberut langsung memukul kepalanya; mencoba menghukum dirinya sendiri akibat sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Semangatnya yang terlalu tinggi ketika merasakan buruannya yang didepan mata membuat Burung tersebut panik dan terbang menjauh. Namun dengan kejadian tersebut, Naruto tahu; dirinya tidak sehebat yang dia kira.

Selama ini dia tahu, dia bukan orang yang berbakat atau memiliki otak yang cerdas seperti Shikamaru. Dengan kerja keras yang dilakukannya beberapa bulan terakhir inlah dia dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Meskipun hanya berkembang sedikit demi sedikit, namun tetap saja dirinya senang. Contohnya seperti tadi, dirinya tidak bisa menangkap burung tersebut, karena kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Namun dia bisa mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut di lain waktu. Dari kesalahan maka akan tercipta keberhasilan. Dari kerja keras dan latihan berulang-ulang maka hal tersebut tercipta. Tidak ada yang namanya sukses dalam sekali coba; paling tidak itu yang dicamkan Naruto.

"paling tidak, hari ini aku akan ke Ichiraku..." Ujar Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Ketika melihat burung makan malamnya yang terbang jauh menuju langit.

Dengan mencoba manuver yang dia latih, Naruto menggunakan Chakra pada kakinya dan mulai menuruni pohon dengan kecepatan berlari dan melompat menuju pohon selanjutnya, melihat pohon yang sudah dekat, Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan berdaun pada batang pohon kecil dan melesat keatas tinggi.

Angin hutan yang melewati dirinya membuat dirinya segar. Membuang rasa lelah yang tadinya hinggap. Mata biru Naruto melihat dari ketinggian langit kebawah pepohonan yang dimiliki Konoha. Dengan lebih tinggi dirinya merasa dapat melihat lebih jelas. Yang bisa dia katakan pada semua pemandangan hijau tersebut hanyalah ..indah.

Merasakan efek gravitasi dari Bumi, Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendarat disebuah batang pohon yang kuat. Dengan mendarat, Naruto mengikuti gaya jatuh dan menekukkan kakinya untuk mengurangi gravitasi dari jatuhnya. Dan dengan sekali dorongan Naruto kembali melesat menuju pedesaan.

XXXXDunia dimata Birumu...XXXX

Memasuki jalanan Konoha bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dengan orang-orang yang menjauhinya dan pandangan yang diberikan mereka... dia hiraukan. Melihat Ichiraku yang didepan membuatnya tersenyum. Benar, dirinya menyukai Ramen.. namun bukanlah itu yang disukai dari tenda jualan tersebut.

Kehangatan...ya.. kehangatan yang diberikan Paman Ichiraku dan anaknya itulah yang membuatnya terasa berbeda. Terasa betah...terasa seperi orang biasa. Mereka memperlakukan ia dengan hangatnya, berbeda dengan orang lain. Mereka memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan dirinya... hal itu sudah cukup baginya. Cukup baginya untuk tidak membenci manusia.

"Hei Paman! Ramen yang biasanya 5 mangkok!" Sahut Naruto dengan senyum seraya mengambil tempat duduk.

"hoho~, Naruto! Pelanggan setiaku, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan pesananmu secepat mungkin." Sahut balik seorang pria tua dengan senyum tulus dan tawa ceria. Menyegarkan..

"Naruto-chan~ Kok beberapa minggu ini kamu datang jarang sih..." Ujar seseorang dengan suara Feminin dari balik meja Naruto. Naruto dengan sedikit wajah bersalah kemudian melihat wajah gadis tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf Ayame-chan, Aku lagi sibuk dengan pelajaran Akedemi. Jadi tidak punya waktu datang.. namun selama waktu itu aku merasa rinduuu banget sama Ramen disini" Ujar Naruto dengan nada menghibur.

"kau bohong?" tanya Ayame dengan ekpresi mengkerut.

"tentu saja Tidak! Ramen Disini adalah Ramen ter-eeenak didunia!" Ujar Naruto dengan lantang. Yang membuat Ayame tersenyum lembut. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tulus dari lubuk hatinya merupakan hal yang bisa ia lakukan kepada orang yang telah melakukan hal baik kepada dirinya. Dirinya tidak bisa membalas kebaikan itu dengan sesuatu yang lebih mewah. Hanya... sebagai pelanggan di warung ramen ini dirinya bisa membayar kebaikan tersebut.

Ayame dengan lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Naruto. Senyum tetap menempel diwajahnya.

"terimakasih..."

"tidak...seharusnya akulah yang berterimakasih."

XXXXXXX

Naruto berusaha berjalan dengan cepat, udara dingin menjadi temannya. Malam yang sepi tanpa ada orang sedikitpun membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Alasan mengapa dirinya pulang terlalu lama adalah membaca di Perpustakaan. Lupa waktu... mungkin hal yang tepat. Namun ketika dia ingin keluar, pintu tersebut terkunci. Mengetahui aksi jahat yang dilakukan Nenek Tua itu membuatnya menghabiskan waktu mencari jalan keluar dengan membuka jendela. Suara langkah kaki Naruto yang cukup keras menjadi suara yang hanya didengar Naruto.

Gang kecil yang terkadang yang harus dilewatinya. Gang yang gelap dan terkadang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan, dia lewati dengan biasa.

Namun ketika melihat seseorang dengan perawakan mabuk membuatnya mengkerut. Dan tanpa melihat orang mabuk tersebut, Naruto melewatinya. Namun kata-kata dari orang tersebut membuatnya terhenti sejenak.

"...hahaha sepi bukan? malam yang bagus untuk menikmati kesunyian dan kebisingan malam, bukan begitu **_monster?"_**

kata-kata tersebut bagaikan tusukan jarum kecil kedadanya. Kata-kata tersebut hanya satu dari jumlah tak terhitung rasa sakit yang berada didadanya. Rasa sakit yang akhirnya membuatnya kebal akan itu. Rasa sakit seperti racun, racun lama yang berada ditubuhnya sehingga dirinya tidak merasakan sakit dari Racun tersebut. Dengan mencoba menghiraukan Pria mabuk tersebut, Naruto melanjutkan jalan cepatnya.

Namun suara langkah yang terdengar dibelakang kepalanya hanya membuat ekspresi wajahnya semakin mengkerut. Semakin dekat... semakin membuatnya waspada. Dan dengan menghela nafas, Naruto berbalik menghadapi orang yang mengikutinya.

"apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dengan datar.

Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis. Dari pelindung kepalanya yang bersimbolkan Konoha. Naruto tahu bahwa orang ini adalah seorang Ninja. Dengan kurangnya rompi hijau menandakan bahwa pria tersebut tidak lebih dari Ninja kelas..Genin.

"hehehe... kau seharusnya tahu aku mengapa disini Monster. Untuk membalas dendam! aku akan menjadi pahlawan Desa ini dan menjadi orang yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Hokage Ke-4. Yaitu membunuhmu! Karena dirimu... semua yang kusayangi sudah mati!" Seru Pria tersebut dengan ekspresi gelap dan sinis yang menunjukkan keinginannya. Dari belakangnya, Pria tersebut mengambil sebuah Kunai.

_'aku tidak mengerti...mengapa ini semua terjadi. Apa benar?...atau ini kesalahan orangtuaku yang membuatku begini?. aku tidak mengerti...dan aku...tidak mau tahu. Yang bisa kulakukan...hanya Hidup. Apapun kebenaran dari balik kata itu tidak akan merubah apa yang kujalani selama ini.' _Dengan tatapn tidak gentar, Naruto memasang posisi bertarung yang dia kembangkan. Meskipun memiliki kesamaan dengan Teknik Taijutsu Akedemi, Namun dengan beberapa penelitian dan kerja keras. Ia bisa mengembangkan teknik ini.

Pria tersebut denga sahutan, melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan Genin, dan dengan cepat mengayunkan Kunainya ketubuh Naruto. Namun Naruto yang melihat pergerakan yang dilakukan pria tersebut, kemudian menjulurkan tanganya kearah tangan berkunai tersebut, Dan dengan sedikit kesusahan Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan tersebut dan mengayunkannya mengikuti arah yang dilakukan Pria tersebut, dan dengan menghindari sedikit, Naruto mendorong tangan tersebut, menggunakan tenaga pria tersebut.

Teknik menangkis yang memang tidak terlalu mengesankan atau apa. Namun untuk anak seumurnya, Naruto tentu saja akan kalah dengan Pria yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar daripada dirinya. Teknik yang berdasarkan mengikuti arus lawan, dan menggunakan kekuatan lawan untuk kepentingannya.

Dan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Naruto kemudian menendang sekuat tenaga betis dari Pria tersebut. Yang tentu saja membuat Ninja Gennin tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan, Namun tidak mau diam. Pria tersebut melancarkan serangan menggunakan tangan yang satunya. Naruto dengan memprediksi serangan tersebut, kemudian menggunakan teknik seperti sebelumnya dan menangkis serangan tangan tersebut. Dan dengan kekuatan lawannya, Naruto membawa tinju tersebut kemuka Pria tersebut.

"akgh!"

Melihat Pria tersebut jatuh, Naruto kemudian melompat beberapa meter menghindari Pria tersebut. Dan benar, dengan sekejap Pria dengan rambut hitam tersebut kemudian bangkit dan dengan lihai melempar belasan Shuriken kearah Naruto. N

Mata Naruto melebar melihat serangan kunai tersebut. Meskipun belum terlalu lihai menghindari serangan Shuriken, namun...

"Kawarimi No Jutsu!" dengan asap kecil. Naruto berganti tempat. Tempatnya sebelumnya sudah dipenuhi potongan pohon dengan Shuriken yang menancap. Didalam hati Naruto bersyukur kepada dirinya, karena telah menguasai teknik tersebut. Teknik yang dasar, namun dapat menyelamatkan Hidupnya.

"cih! kau tidak akan lari Monster!" dengan teriakan tersebut, Pria tersebut kemudian melancarkan serangan Taijutsu yang cukup keras pada Naruto. Naruto dengan sedikit panik dan kaku kemudian mulai menghindar dan menangkis. Namun terkadang tangkisan yang dia ciptakan tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Pukulan keras diwajah, dan tendangan didada membuat Naruto terlempar menghempas dinding Gang. Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri, dan melihat Pria yang tersenyum dengan sinsinya. Menahan sakit yang mulai muncul... Naruto kemudian menatap dinding lain.

Dengan cepat, Naruto kemudian berlari..

"kau akan mati Monster!" Tidak mau ketinggalan. Pria tersebut kemudian mengejar Naruto.

hingga pada akhirnya jalan buntu...

"sudah kubilang; kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana. Malam ini memang sudah kusus untukku. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan mendengar jeritanmu saat aku siksa pada malam ini!" Ujar Pria tersebut seraya mendekati Naruto. Naruto dengan erat kemudian memegang satu kunai yang berada ditangannya. Kunai yang didapatnya dari Gennin yang menjatuhkannya diawal pertarungan. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sedikit pun. Naruto kemudian melesat menuju Pria tersebut. Melompat/ Dan mengayunkan Kunainya sekuat tubuhnya bisa.

*CLANG!*

Dengan percikkan api yang dibuat dari gesekan kunai tersebut. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tindakan. Dan menggunakan Kawarimi untuk berpindah kebelakang Pria tersebut. Dan menendang leher belakang Pria tersebut. Tujuan utamanya hanyalah membuat pria tersebut pingsan, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Dirinya tidak ingin mendapat masalah karena tidak sengaja membunuh seorang Ninja dari Desanya sendiri.

"TENDANGAN LEMAH ITU TIDAK AKAN CUKUP UNTUKKU MAKHLUK BIADAB!** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**"Dengan cepat Pria tersebut meluncurkan serangan bola api yang cukup besar. Besar hingga tidak bisa membuat celah melarikan diri dari gang sempit tersebut. Takut...itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Naruto. Melihat api besar yang menuju dirinya. Segala strategi tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk melawan pria ini. Dirinya merasa lemah...

_'hanya seginikah kemampuanku? hanya sampai sini tekad menjadi terkuatku?...masih banyak yang belum aku lakukan... kurasa mati memang takdir untuk Monster sepertiku...'_

itulah yang berada dibatin anak berusia 8 tahun tersebut. Segala ingatan masa lalu serasa terpintas dimatanya. Disaat dia mulai mengerti sekelilingnya. Disaat dia mulai mengerti tatapan yang diberikan orang lain. Disaat dirinya diperlakukan kasar, disaat dirinya diusir paksa dari Rumah yatim piatu. Disaat dirinya mencari makanan ditempat sampah...

rasanya dingin...sakit.

dan juga... disaat dirinya mulai mengenal Hokage. Kehangatan yang diberikannya, bantuan yang dia sediakan. Apartemen yang dia berikan. Senyum dari paman Ichiraku dan Ayame. Dukungan yang diberi Iruka-sensei. Apakah dia akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah memberikan rasa kehangatan dan menyembuhkan rasa sakit didadanya? kurasa begitu.

Dengan pasrah Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Rasa panas yang tiada tara...rasa sakit saat dirimu terbakar. Rasa sakit ketika kulitmu melepuh habis. ia tidak berteriak. Dia berharap dia tidak pernah dilahirkan diDunia ini. Tidak ada anak yang akan kuat dengan hal ini. Tidak ada yang akan bertahan lebih lama. Dunia dimatanya hanya sebagai tempat Hitam dan gelap, yang hanya memiliki cahaya sedikit.

**"kau membuatku repot Bocah... kau berhutang padaku...hehehe.." **Ujar sebuah suara dari pikiran terdalam Naruto, dengan tawa sinis, suara tersebut melakukan hal yang dia tunggu selama beberapa tahun.

Hirushi tidak percaya. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandanga didepannya. Kegembiraan meluap didalam dirinya. Melihat bentuk monster yang kalah akibat kehebatannya.

"hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAH! AKU BERHASIL! AKU MENJADI PAHLAWAN! KYUUBI SUDAH KUBUNUH!"

Pria tersebut kemudian mendekati sosok terkapar Naruto. Wajah yang sulit dikenali akibat jurus katon buatannya membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Melihat tidak ada tanda kehidupan lain. Dan dengan ceria dia berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan pergi menjauh. Berniat mengumumkan keberhasilannya kepada seluruh **Desa.**

"**Kau mau kemana... ningen?" **Ujar suara dari belakang Hirushi. Dengan cepat, Hirushi kemudian membalikkan matanya, dirinya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok monster yang dia kira sudah dibunuh. Tubuh Monster tersebut dengan cepat mulai regenerasi didepan matanya. Luka bakar, kulit yang melepuh dengan cepat mulai sembuh dari tubuhnya. Wajah yang seharusnya tidak kenali lagi, kini kembali keeadaan semula. Namun yang membuat aneh adalah perubahan parut kumis yang berada diwajah Naruto kini menjadi lebih terlihat dan liar. Rambut yang seharusnya hangus habis, tumbuh dengan cepatnya dan kembali seperti semula dan menjadi lebih liar.

Hirushi merasa takut. Merasa takut akan senyuman sinis yang diberikan kepadanya. Taring tajam tersebut serasa ingin menguliti dirinya. Dan akhirnya mata merah membelah itu.

"ky-kyuubi!?"

"**hehehe... kau manusia yang pintar. Namun otakmu tidak akan lama lagi akan menjadi gilingan daging**" Ujar sosok yang merasuki tubuh Naruto. Dengan senyum sinis, Kyuubi dengan tubuh Naruto kemudian membawa keatas satu tangannya. Dan dengan cepat, kuku dijari Naruto mulai memanjang dan runcing. Urat otot mulai muncul disekitar telapak tangan Naruto. Chakra merah terkadang muncul dibagian bagian tubuh Naruto yang telah sembuh sempurna.

"**tadi itu sakit sekali. Oh.. tapi jangan khawatir~ aku akan memberikanmu balasan rasa sakit yang lebih dari tadi ne~?**" Ujar kyuubi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Lebar serasa wajah Naruto akan terbelah akibat senyum tersebut.

"k-kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkanku? jangan bercanda Kyuubi! tadi aku sudah membunuhmu! pasti kali ini akan lebih mudah!" seru Pria tersebut dengan beraninya.

Sebuah pikiran yang ...goblok.

"**Oh ya?**" dengan kata tersebut, Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, membuat Hirushi tercengang. Dan yang diketahuinya selanjutnya adalah rasa sakit dibagian pahanya. Matanya melebar saat melihat tangan Kyuubi telah melubangi pahanya. Teriak sakit memenuhi gang tersebut. kyuubi merasa tidak puas kemudian memutar tangannya yang berada diluka tersebut. Suara jeritan Pria tersebut bagaikan musik tidur ditelinganya.

"**oohh...sakit ya? kalau begini?**" dengan tenaga yang berbeda jauh dengan tubuh yang diberikan Naruto, Kyuubi memegang erat kaki pria tersebut. Dan dengan mudah. Kyuubi mulai menghempas Tubuh manusia tersebut kedinding berkali-kali. Dinding tersebut bagaikan merespon Kyuubi, mulai menyisakan noda darah...yang banyak.

Kyuubi tanpa rasa bersalah kemudian melempar potongan daging yang dikenal sebagai manusia ke area Kosong. Dan bagaikan musim semi, Kyuuni berjalan dengan rianya menuju Pria yang tidak berdaya tersebut. Dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan disetiap langkahnya, dengan mata bersinar merah yang menerangi malam. Naruto yang dibawah pengaruh Kyuubi kemudian mengayunkan tangan yang dipenuhi darah musuhnya dengan cerianya.

Hirushi berusaha berdiri dengan segala tenaga yang dimilikinya. Rasa takut yang terlalu menyelimutinya membuat dirinya membasahi dirinya. Dengan pincang, Hirushi kemudian berdiri.

Dan melihat Naruto, yang seharusnya berada beberapa belas meter darinya, Namun belum sampai ia berkedip, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Serasa sesuatu yang geli muncul didadanya. Hirushi kemudian memegang dada kirinya dan melihat apa itu. Merah...darah...yang terus keluar. Jantung...suara jantungnya tidak ada. Dengan badan yang gemetar dan mulai dingin. Hirushi membalik tubuhnya melihat kebelakang. Melihat Naruto yang memegang susuatu berdetak, Matanya mengikuti setiap langkah apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Melihat jantungnya yang dipermainkan bagaikan bola yang dilempar kecil.

"Jan-tung...ku" Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hirushi sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Dan terkapar, tidak bergerak. dengan tanah yang mulai basah akibat darah yang dikeluarkannya.

"**ah...kau sudah mati... membosankan. padahal kupikir akan menyenangkan." **dengan sekali gerakkan, Jantung yang masih berdetak itu hancur diremas Naruto. Darah yang menyiprat ketubuhnya tidak mengganggunya sedikit pun. Dan dengan langkah sedang, Naruto berjalan menuju badan pria yang telah mati tersebut. Melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Naruto kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan menaruhnya dikepala Pria yang sudah mati tersebut. Dengan tenaga yang tidak berarti, Kepala tersebut hancur dibawah tekanan kaki Naruto. Darah dan bagian otak berterbangan kemana-mana.

"**sepertinya waktu bermainku sudah habis... cih." ** Dengan tanpa pikir, Kyuubi kemudian mencari pohon untuk bersandar. Dan menutup matanya. Mengembalikan kontrol kepada pemilik tubuh yang asli.

Naruto kembali kedunia nyata. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak kearah mana saja. Keringat dingin muncul dari tubuhnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dia alami. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan keras. Matanya dengan takut mulai menatap mayat Hancur tersebut. Air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

"aku... aku..- aku pembunuh, aku monster!" Tidak bisa menahan rasa takut dan sakit yang muncul didadanya Naruto dengan segala tenaga yang masih dimiliknya kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Menjauh, Menuju apartemennya dan menguncinya. Menangis... karena telah membuktikan apa kata orang, menangis karena tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah orang yang telah dia bunuh dengan kejamnya. Tidak tahan...takut. Takut melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh darah...

tanpa mengetahui, bahwa mayat yang hancur tersebut sudah diangkut oleh beberapa sosok bertopeng blank. Mereka dengan lihai menghilangkan jejak pertarungan tersebut. Bahkan jejak kaki yang adapun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Yang hanya ada adalah gang kosong seperti lainnya.

* * *

**kristoper21 out~**

**See you next time**

**Review sebanyaknya sehingga mataku jatuh dari lubangnya, meskipun sebagai tengkorak aku tidak memilikinya HYOHOHOHO~" SKULL JOKE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kristoper21 tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto, Kishimoto pelakunya. Jika aku yang memiliki Naruto, pasti aku sudah diruang penuh kertas, tidak pernah mandi, dan penuh akan brewok... hanya untuk menciptakan satu chapter Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jiwa anak-anak.**

Terpancing kemarahan akan sesuatu yang sepele bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Terkadang orang mengatakan, dengan kemarahan kamu akan bisa lebih menjadi kuat. Namun aku tahu...jika emosi menguasai pikiranmu. Maka kekalahan sudah berada didepan matamu.

XXx

Naruto hanya bersandar disudut kamarnya. Tidak bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pikirannya, ingatannya menjadi hal yang berada diotaknya. Masih terulang dimatanya, masih terulang kejadian malam tersebut. Ingatannya seakan terulang secara terus menerus tidak berhenti. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Mengapa dia membunuh seseorang tersebut? dirinya tahu, menjadi Ninja itu berarti harus bisa membunuh. Ia menerimanya...namun ketika melakukannya...Naruto merasakan jiwanya meninggalkan pikirannya pada saat itu. Terkadang ketika ia melihat kembali kedua telapak tangannya. Yang ada hanyalah darah korbannya. Meskipun sudah dibersihkan dan sebagainya. Namun tetap Ingatan tersebut tidak mau hilang.

Namun...

Bagaimana bisa? bagaimana bisa dirinya selamat dari hal itu? bagaimana dia bisa membunuh orang tersebut? ada apa!? Mengapa tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri? Mengapa nafsu membunuh yang begitu besar muncul pada dirinya pada saat itu? Mengapa Kuku-kukunya menjadi tajam seperti itu? Dan bagaimana ada energi merah yang mengelilingi dirinya? dan yang lebih penting...

Siapa yang berbicara tersebut?

Mengapa suara tersebut penuh dengan hawa jahat? Bagaimana bisa suara tersebut menyebabkan kejadian itu? mengapa bisa suara itu memberikannya kekuatan untuk melakukan hal itu. Apa rahasia itu?

semakin lama Naruto memikirkan hal tersebut, semakin ingin tahu dirinya akan hal tersebut.

Dan hal itu datang...

Mata Naruto terasa berat sekali. Bukan ngantuk...bukan keinginan sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba terasa kantuk yang menyerang dirinya. Tanpa bisa memberikan rasa perlawanan. Tanpa bisa menghentikan hal tersebut terjadi. Terasa jiwa dirinya yang semakin lama ditarik kedalam. Ditarik menuju kegelapan tanpa dasar...

seperti Ditarik oleh sesuatu...

Disaat dirinya mulai terasa dilepas, Disaat itu mata Naruto terbuka. Terlihat dengan jelas, walaupun sedikit samar-samar. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah...air. Air berada dibawah kakinya. Dan ketika Naruto ingin melihat kedalam air tersebut. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah kedalaman tanpa dasar. Dan anehnya dirinya berdiri diatas air tersebut. Berdiri diatas permukaan air tanpa menggunakan Chakra. Mata Naruto kemudian mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya...

Saluran air...yang kotor. Itulah hal pertama yang datang keotaknya saat melihat tempatnya berada. Dirinya tidak tahu...dimana ini. Disini bukanlah saluran air Konoha. Mencoba menenangkan diri.. Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan. Suara cipratan air begitu besar ditelinganya...Dengungan yang diciptakan dirinya hanya membuat suasana ditempat tersebut tidak nyaman.

Dan akhirnya...Sesuatu yang sangat besar membuatnya terhenti sejenak. Membuat dirinya menatap dengan serius. Sebuah gerbang besar, yang mirip dengan penjara. Mata Naruto mencoba melihat lebih jelas kedalam penjara tersebut. Namun kegelapan yang akan sangat dari Dalam penjara tersebut membuat indra penglihatannya tidak berfungsi. Dan dengan ragu-ragu... Naruto berjalan menuju penjara besi tersebut...Dan dengan ragu-ragu Naruto menyentuh besi tersebut.

**"RAWRGHHHHH !"**

Dengan terkejut yang amat sangat, Naruto melompat kebelakang dan melihat apa yang hampir menyerangnya. Namun matanya dengan lebar, sesuatu yang hampir menyerangnya tadi tidak mendatangi dirinya. Terlihat kuku yang sangat besar yang mencoba membuka penjara tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

**"TERKUTUK!** **Jika saja bukan karena segel ini! pasti-**" Namun ucapan dari sesuatu tersebut dibatalkannya karena matanya Melihat dengan jelas. Dengan senyum sinis, Makhluk tersebut menempelkan wajahnya kepenjara besi tersebut, dan mengeluarkan senyum paling sinis yang bisa ia keluarkan. Naruto hanya membeku ditempatnya dengan melihat raut wajah yang dikeluarkan Makhluk tersebut. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakan rasa ketakutan yang pada saat ini dia rasakan, kakinya terasa lemah untuk bergerak..

**"He-he-he-he melihat ekspresi Manusia sepertimu membuatku..senang. Dan pastinya aku akan lebih senang ketika berhasil mencabik-cabik kau! namun seperti yang kita tahu...hal itu tidak akan berhasil...untuk saat ini. Katakan... mengapa kau datang kesini? oh jangan jawab, aku tahu jawabannya. Kau datang kesini karena kekuatanku. Saat kuberikan sedikit porsi dari kekuatanku kau merasakannya bukan? kekuatanmu bertambah berkali lipat dari yang sebenarnya.. dengan kekuatanku kau merasakan segala latihan yang kau lakukan tidak berguna... ehehe..."**

Naruto hanya terdiam. Dirinya hanya menatap pemilik ekspresi mengerikan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak. Dirinya tidak perlu berpikir berulang kali. Naruto menyambungkan semua pengetahuan dan ingatan yang dimilikinya, dan akhirnya dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut..

"kau...Kyuubi."

sang Kitsune dengan sembilan ekor tidak mengeluarkan suara atas respon dari Naruto. Namun ia hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya. yang menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Tanpa terasa Naruto mengambil selangkah kebelakang. Bagaiamana mungkin? bagaimana bisa? mengapa ada Kyuubi disini! bukankah Hokage keempat telah membunuhnya!. Namun seakan mengetahui pikiran Naruto, sang Bijuu tersebut kemudian tertawa kecil.

**"tentu saja... kau pikir siapa? Ibumu? pertemuan yang mengesankan bukan?. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mengetahui bahwa aku adalah alasan mengapa kau dibenci nak?...alasan mengapa kau selalu diperlakukan tidak adil...dan alasan mengapa orag ingin membunuhmu... itu adalah aku. Kau merasakannya bukan? kebencian yang telah tumbuh dihatimu. Perlahan mulai kembali lagi. Semua perasaan benci yang kau tanam didalam dirimu kembali lagi. Ingin membebaskannya..."**

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Rambutnya menutupi matanya untuk dilihat. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya rencananya semakin membuahkan hasil. Sedikit lagi... dan anak itu akan mengikuti semua perkataanya. Manusia...semua sama saja.

**"kau ingin bukan? kekuatan untuk menghancurkan mereka.. memberikan mereka semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Menmuaskan nafsu dan keinginanmu. Kau ingin merasakan kemenangan itu bukan? kau ingin melihat ketika kehampaan hilang dari mata mereka hanya dengan bantuanku, semua itu akan berhasil nak... hanya dengan membuka segel ini..dan semua akan terjadi..." **

Chakra merah kemudian mulai keluar dari dalam penjara tersebut. Bagaikan selendang yang dibawa angin, Chakra tersebut menghampiri Naruto. Memberikan rasa kehangatan yang berbeda didalam tubuhnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dari orang lain. Merasakan semua apa yang dikatakan Makhluk itu benar. Merasakan semua darah yang akan dia timbulkan. Namun... apakah cuma disitu?

"kau...benar Kyuubi. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu tahu maksudmu... dengan semua itu. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berkata apa lagi. Kau tahu...disini sakit." Ujar Naruto seraya memegang dada kirinya "...serasa seperti diremas dengan kuat. Semua kebohongan yang mengelilingiku, akhirnya aku mengetahuinya. Semua berkat kau. aku ingin melakukan apa yang seperti kau katakan Kyuubi. Ajakan dan rayuanmu sangat menggoda..."

**"hehehe... kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, sekarang mendek-"**

"namun tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya...Aku masih sadar Kyuubi. Diriku penuh akan kebencian yang kupendam. Kebencian akan perlakuan dan kebohongan yang ada. Kurasakan rasa pengkhianatan dari semua itu. Tidak semua orang beruntung dan hidup bahagia. Aku hanya satu dari ribuan atau jutaan anak yang bernasib sama. Bahkan mungkin ada yang lebih buruk dariku. Aku hanya akan menjadi egois jika melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kalimat yang tidak masuk akal hanya menjadi perbicangan kami. langsung ketitik permasalahan. Berbelit-belit hanya untuk memudahkan sesuatu merupakan hal yang tidak kutemukan dalam Kyuubi. Dan disatu sisi, aku mengetahui; bahwa Kyuubi tidak bodoh, tidak seperti yang dikatakan banyak legenda yang pernah kubaca. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang tidak memiliki pikiran, bahkan lebih itu... dan hal itu membuatku takut. Kalimat manis dan ajakan pemberian kekuatan yang menakutkan namun menggiurkan selalu diutarakan kepadaku.

**"Kau menghinaku nak... kekuatan berkali lipat yang ingin kuberikan, namun kau menolaknya. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu dalam sekejap, dan selesai dengan itu. Namun aku tidak bisa." **Ujar Kyuubi dengan wajah kesal dan janji akan siksaan.

Naruto hanya menelan ludah. Merasakan kemarahan dari Kyuubi merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi.

"Bukan maksud menghina atau apa." ujar Naruto dengan suara tenang "aku tidak ingin berpangku tangan dengan orang lain. Menerima kekuatan Instan tanpa melakukan apapun merupakan hal yang membuatku terhina. Itu tidak adil. Aku ingin merasakan perasaan kerja keras saat mendapatkan kekuatan akibat keinginan dan latihanku. Jika aku menerima kekuatan darimu, itu sama saja kau menghapus apa maksudku; yang tersisa hanyalah rasa kosong saat menggunakan kekuatanmu. Dan lagipula apa yang akan terjadi ketika kau mengambil kembali kekuatan tersebut ketika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi? aku akan menjadi manusia lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau seharusnya mengerti Kyuubi.. menggunakan kekuatan orang lain merupakan sesuatu yang terhina."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan mencari sesuatu. Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin bahwa manusia kecil didepannya telah berbohong. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun kali ini. Meskipun memiliki makna berbeda dengan apa yang ia alami. Namun Kyuubi dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. atau lebih tepatnya... ketika seseorang menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa seizinnya. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik orang tersebut dan mencongkel matanya kemudian membakarnya dengan api Neraka.

**"omong kosongmu menghiburku, Ningen. Meskipun aku menemukan kebenaran dari kata-katamu, tapi tetap saja kau masih belum berpengalaman dan mengetahui bagaimana Dunia berputar. Suatu saat mungkin kau akan menjadi manusia yang haus akan kekuatan dan ingin selalu menjadi teratas seperti beberapa manusia yang telah kulihat. Namun mungkin... kau juga akan menjadi manusia yang berkebalikan dari itu. Kau hanya akan menjadi hiburan semataku. Aku akan tertawa dengan bahagianya ketika melihat kau menjadi manusia serakah itu...dan pada saat itu aku akan menelanmu!"**

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Dia mungkin benar... namun Naruto akan membuktikan pada makhluk raksasa tersebut bahwa dirinya akan menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Bukan seorang pria bodoh yang diceritakan Kyuubi_. dan itu adalah janji seumur hidup..._

**"pada awalnya aku tidak akan memberikan ini padamu. Namun sebagai seseorang yang berhubungan dariku... kau harus menerima kekuatan ini. Kekuatan yang bisa menjadi kelemahanmu, atau sebaliknya kekuatan yang akan menjadi kekuatan penghancur, jika digunakan dengan benar." **Ujar Kyuubi dengan menghela nafas yang berbeda dari yang lain. Chakra merah keluar dari mulutnya dan mulai mengelilingi Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"hei-hei! apa maksudnya ini Kyuubi!? bukannya aku bilang, aku tidak mau kekuatan darimu!?" Namun Naruto hanya mendapatkan jawaban dari lototan mata Kyuubi.

**"sejujurnya aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini, manusia kotor! namun setiap Bijuu melakukan ini pada tuan rumah mereka. Dan didalam sejarah, cuma aku yang tidak pernah melakukan hal itu! jadi berterimakasihlah karena telah mendapatkan ini Ningen!" **seru Kyuubi dengan nada kesal.

Naruto tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Meskipun ia tidak nyaman menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, namun apa daya. Ia tidak bisa menolak meskipun ia berteriak sekencangnya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**"sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku monyet!"**

Dengan ucapan tersebut, Kyuubi meniup Naruto dengan nafasnya. Membuat Naruto terlempar dan menuju dunia Nyata.

Kyuubi dengan tatapan jauh menatap setelah melihat kepergian Naruto. Telinganya dengan cepat mendengar pergerakan sesuatu yang telah ia tunggu. Matanya dengan tatapan besi menatap sosok tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok tersebut. Melihat sosok kecil yang memiliki rambut kuning pucat, kulit putih pucat dengan tiga garis kumis setiap wajah yang lebih tebal dari Naruto. Mata anak tersebut yang menatap dengan maniak menatap Kyuubi. Mata merah dengan sklera hitam.

**"menarik bukan?"**

Setengah dari Naruto tersebut, hanya melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan pahit, ekspresi mengkerut yang menunjukkan bagaimana emosinya pada saat ini. **"dia...menyedihkan. Tidak seperti yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikirannya. Sangat bodoh. Cihh! dan yang lebih pentignya, ia tidak mempunyai kebencian yang cukup! memalukan, namun aku akan menunggu...untuk kali ini biarkan saja, dia melakukan apa yang ia mau, mungkin suatu nanti, dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"**

**"tentunya."**

**xxxXXXxxx**

disuatu ruangan gelap, Terlihat dengan samar-samar. Seorang Pria sedang duduk dengan tenang. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dibawahnya dengan bosan. Terlihat sekilas matanya yang terbuka menunjukkan tatapan serius yang selalu dimilikinya. Danzo... merupakan Pria yang termasuk sabar, dan bisa menunggu akan suatu hal. Hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Dirinya tidak pernah terburu-buru dalam suatu hal, malah sebaliknya. Karena kesabaran dan kepintarannya; ia masih bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan dikegelapan ini.

Dan kali ini dengan cahaya lampu kecil yang meneranginya, Danzo melihat laporan tugas yang tuntas yang baru saja ia terima. Senyum kecil namun tidak terlihat mulai muncul diwajahnya. Melihat data yang baru saja diterimanya akan tes subjek kepada calon Senjatanya dimasa Depan. Yaitu... Naruto. Ia akui; penyerangan yang dilakukan itu adalah perintahnya. Mengirimkan seorang Gennin yang memiliki kekuatan Chuunin untuk mengetes Naruto. Dan ia puas akan hasil yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto muda. Dengan ninja tersebut memojokkan Naruto, ia bisa melihat potensial Naruto yang berkembang dengan cepatnya. Dan setelah bahan percobaan itu mati, ia memerintahkan pada anak buahnya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bukti di TKP. Ia tak ingin ada perhatian atau kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Untuk kali ini cukup, pikirnya. Tujuan utamanya selain mengetes kemampuan Naruto. Ia juga ingin menghilangkan satu kelemahan yang akan dimiliki Naruto ketika ia sudah menjadi Ninja, yaitu; membunuh...

Dengan menghilangkan rasa takut akan membunuh tersebut, maka persentase Naruto dalam menjalankan misi ketika menjadi Ninja akan lebih tinggi. Bukan rumor atau tidak, membunuh untuk pertama kalinya adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya alasan mengapa Ninja muda mengundurkan diri atau mati karena membeku dalam medan pertempuran. Mereka tidak bisa menerima fakta karena mereka telah membunuh dan membuat lawan mempunyai kesempatan untuk memberikan serangan fatal. Dan tentu saja ia tak ingin itu terjadi pada senjata miliknya.

Masalah berikutnya, yang harus ia hadapi mengenai fakta tentang kehidupan Naruto. Meskipun itu bukanlah prioritas yanf ia pedulikan, Namun itu merupakan salah satu faktor penting yang memang harus ia perhatikan.

Dengan menghela nafas, Danzo kemudian mulai menyusun rangka pelatihan tidak langsung yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

**xxxxx**

seperti biasa, tiada waktu untuk bermain. Itulah yang berada didalam dirinya ketika melakukan latihan yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak peduli lelah yang meminta dirinya untuk beristrahat. Tidak peduli rasa haus yang memintanya untuk minum. Latihan yang ia lakukan selain mengetes limit bertahan dirinya. Juga melatih daya tahan tubuhnya ketingkat selanjutnya. Dengan tangan satu sebagai penopang dilantai, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya berkali-kali atau lebih tepatnya beratus kali. Hal itu ia lakukan bergantian setiap tangannya. Latihan yang mungkin dikatakan ekstrem bagi populasi warga sipil. Namun bagi Ninja tingkat atas, hal tersebut hanya latihan kecil.

Mengingat kembali pertarungannya yang waktu lalu membuat dirnya kalah, ia menaikkan tingkat pelatihannya ketingkat selanjutnya, Melatih Refleks miliknya hingga bekerja dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ia tak mau lagi terkena bola api besar gara-gara terlambat bergerak.

Meskipun masih masuk akedemi dan mengikuti pelajaran, namun Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya tidur seperti Shikamaru. Selain karena tidak memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dipelajari, namun Naruto menggunakan akedemi sebagai tempat istrahat. Meskipun mendapat hukuman dari Iruka-sensei ketika ketahuan tidur. Namun hal itu sepertinya setimpal. Dengan perkembangan baru dari teknik yang dimilikinya, Naruto bisa mengatakan saat ini ia bisa membelah pohon menjadi dua dengan sekali tusukan menggunakan kekuatan barunya. Namun hal tersebut belum menjadi kepuasan bagi dirinya. Meskipun susah memanupulasi chakranya untuk melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Apalagi kekuatan tersebut harus menggunakan Chakra dari Kyuubi, dan bukan darinya. Meskipun, ia mencoba menggunakan chakra miliknya sendiri, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil.

**Jigen-Tou. **Itulah nama yang ia berikan kepada teknik yang diberikan Kyuubi. Benar apa Kyuubi, kekuatan tersebut sangat susah dikontrol. Ia harus memiliki konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi, untuk membuat kekuatan tersebut dapat bekerja seperti namanya. Ia tidak bisa bertarung dengan konsentrasi yang terpusat pada kekuatan dan bukannya pertarungan. Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Itulah yang berada dipikirannya pada saat menggunakannya pertama kali dalam kontrol sendiri. Karena tubuhnya telah menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melawan ninja pada waktu itu, makanya Naruto tahu cara menggunakannya secara basis.

berikutnya...adalah Fuinjutsu. Meskipun ragu-ragu untuk mempelajari teknik ini, karena beberapa alasan. Namun pada akhirnya ia memcoba. Meskipun mendapat kesusahan dalam hal basis. Namun dengan beberapa waktu terlewat, mempelajari jurus segel membuahkan hasil. Ia tak tahu harus gembira atau apa, namun entah mengapa; mempelajari Fuinjutsu bagaikan membaca buku. Tidak ada kesusahan atau kesulitan saat menggunakannya. Meskipun Fuinjutsu dikatakan sebagai seni yang berbahaya karena berbagai alasan seperti salah tulis salah kegunaan. Menjadi pengguna Fuinjutsu merupakan hal tersulit yang harus ia jalani. Tidak hanya harus bisa menggunakan Kaligrafi dengan sempurna, namun seorang pengguna Fuinjutsu harus memiliki kesabaran dan bakat yang tepat untuk memahami apa yang ia buat. Percobaan pertamanya adalah mencoba meniru segel pelumpuh, yang berguna membuat lawan membeku sementara ketika mereka terkena. Dengan meniru kaligrafi yang tercantum dalam penyegel tersebut. Bisa ia katakan ia berhasil. Dan ia melanjutkan kepada tingkat selanjutnya hingga ia bisa mengerti setiap huruf yang harus digunakan untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Namun saat ini, ia hanya ingin menguasi standar Fuinjutsu yang digunakan setiap Ninja. Ketika hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dirinya, barulah ia maju ketingkat selanjutnya. Naruto memutuskan mempelajari Fuinjutsu sebagai prioritas keduanya setelah meningkatkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya Fuinjutsu merupakan teknik yang menjanjikan, namun dengan Fuinjutsu beberapa orang dapat mencapai tingkatan yang ia rasa mustahil. Seperti Namikaze Minato. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka dengan nama orang yang telah memberikan beban itu kepada dirinya, namun Naruto mengakui bahwa Minato adalah genius dalam Fuinjutsu, tidak hanya jurus yang membuat namanya terkenal terbuat dari rangkaian Fuinjutsu yang sangat rumit, namun karena kegeniusannya dalam menggunakan Fuinjutsu, Minato dapat menyegel Kyuubi didalam dirinya. Tidak banyak orang yang dapat mengalahkan Bijuu, namun berkat Fuinjutsu, apa yang mustahil akan menjadi tidak mustahil.

Namun Genjutsu merupakan hal yang diluar kendalinya. Karena jika seseorang ingin menggunakan Genjutsu, hal yang pertama harus mereka miliki adalah chakra yang rendah dan kontrol yang memadai untuk itu. Sedangkan dirinya, tak akan mungkin bisa; tidak hanya mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang besar, mengendalikan sepertiga dari chakra tersebut pun ia tak bisa. Namun untuk melepas dari Genjutsu, ia rasa dirinya sudah cukup.

beralih dari latihan dirinya. Naruto dengan nafas yang teratur kemudian melanjutkan latihannya tanpa rasa lelah. Pemikiran selanjutnya masuk kepada hal yang mencurigakan yang membuatnya bertanya. Yaitu kantung plastik yang penuh dengan persedian makanan dari sayur, telor, susu dan semacamnya. Hal tersebut membuatnya berhati-hati. Hal yang pertama yang datang pada dirinya ketika menerima itu, adalah bahan makanan sehat tersebut merupakan racun yang biasanya dberikan atau dijual orang kepada dirinya. Namun ketika mencoba salah satu dari bagian tersebut, ia tak menemukan satupun yang menuju racun. Meskipun senang akan kesehatan dirinya bisa meningkat dengan makanan tersebut, namun pertanyaan siapa yang mengirim persedian makanan tersebut dalam dua hari sekali itu, terus membayangi pikirannya. Orang pertama yang ia curigai adalah Jii-san Hokage, namun hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Hokage ketiga terlalu sibuk dengan urusan desa untuk bisa mengkhawatirkan kondisi kesehatannya, dan lagipula, Jii-san selalu memberikannya uang saku selama sebulan secara berkala. Ada beberapa orang yang terlintas dibenaknya ketika memikirkan itu, namun kemungkinan akan hal tersebut terlalu tipis, dan dirinya tidak memiliki orang lain yang dicurigai. Namun untuk saat ini, ia akan menikmati apa yang diberikan tersebut. Meskipun timbul keengganan untuk selalu menerima keperluan sehari-hari tersebut, tapi ia akan tetap menggunakannya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, pengirim rahasia itu akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya, atau menghentikkan bantuan itu; yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu...

XXX

perasaan inilah yang berusaha Naruto kubur didalam dirinya. Perasaan inilah yang tidak pernah ia inginkan kembali muncul didalam dirinya. Dari kejauhan melihat mereka dengan wajah senang mereka. Perasaan kekanak-kanakan yang memaksa untuk muncul kembali. Ia sudah berjanji! bersumpah! namun mengapa begitu sakit. Rantai dikedua tangannya dipegang dengan erat. Dada kirinya mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan.

Dari pandangan Naruto...

dari kejauhan, dari tempat Naruto duduk. Dari ayunan yang dipegangnya. sebuah taman bermain. Sebuah taman bermain yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Dengan anak-anak yang menggunakan ekspresi ceria, bahagia, dan lugu. Bermain dengan cerianya, tanpa perlu menakutkan apa-apa. Tanpa perlu khawatir dengan apapun. Bergembira bermain dengan sesamanya. Bergembira bercanda-ria dengan seumurannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah mereka alami. Merasakan sentuhan dari orangtua mereka. Merasakan khawatir dan kasih sayang dari mereka. Melihat seorang anak yang dengan rianya ketika ayah dan Ibunya mengayunkan ayunannya. Merasakan kesenangan dari angin yang mereka lewati.

ia tidak bisa selalu begini. Apa gunanya ia melihat itu!? namun bagaimanapun ia menolak. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Tidak mau menjauh dari pemandangan hangat tersebut. Mengapa? mengapa hal ini terus terjadi!? yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya dari semua bahaya yang menyerangnya.

Karena Naruto masih manusia. Masih bocah. masih Anak yang memerlukan kasih sayang tersebut. Cemburu. Adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Masa kecilnya yang telah direbut darinya sejak lahir kini telah digantikan dengan latihan berat untuk mencapai tujuannya. Merasakan hal memilukan seperti bermain ditaman Bermain merupakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya; kebahagian tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan karena statusnya. Namun harapan kecil yang tumbuh dihati terkuburnya selalu muncul. Selalu mencoba membuat dirinya melenceng dari jalan yang ia telah ciptakan untuk dirinya.

Dan... ia merasakan sentuhan kecil itu. Wangi khas yang selalu ia temui. Dengan pelan, Naruto melirik kebelakang. Pegangannya terhadap rantai ayunan tersebut semakin kuat. Dorongan ia rasakan dengan pelan. Perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika mengembara diudara. Perasaan saat angin menyentuh wajahnya. Dan perasaan seperti diangkat. Ayunan...

"lebih tinggi.." tanpa terasa, Naruto mengutarakan kata itu. Sosok yang melakukan itu, dengan senangnya melakukan permintaan Naruto. Dan dengan tenaga yang tak berarti, Sosok tersebut melanjutkan permintaan Naruto. Naruto hanya menikmati apa yang ia terima. Pecahan kecil dari kesenangan semata yang ia pernah dapatkan. Bagi orang, hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang biasa. Namun bagi Uzumaki Naruto, ini adalah perasaaan yang membuat sakit didadanya menghilang.

Tanpa terasa dorongan tersebut terhenti, timbul rasa kecewa. Namun menghilang dengan cepat. Mata Naruto dengan perlahan melirik sosok tersebut itu. Sosok yang selalu ia saksikan dari kejauhan. Sosok yang selalu memberikannya rasa hangat dari makanan kesukaannya. Senyum tulus mulai mencari jalan diwajahnya ketika merasakan ketulusannya. Meskipun warga sipil. Meskipun bukan Ninja. Namun ia... memperlakukan Naruto dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hangat ketika membeku.

"mengapa?"

Sosok tersebut.. hanya memberikan senyum manis. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku ketika aku mengunjungi tempatnya. Tanpa terasa, senyumku muncul untuk membalas senyumnya. Dengan pelan, Naruto merasakan; tangan halus mengelus kepalanya. Muncul keinginan untuk menolak tangan itu. Namun tangannya tidak bergerak untuk menolak.

"karena... aku tidak tahan melihatmu begitu Naruto..." Ujar sosok tersebut dengan senyum sedih. Wajah Naruto mengkerut mendengar perkataan itu, Dirinya tidak butuh dikasihani! dirinya tidak butuh kasihan orang lain. Namun mengapa? mengapa kata-kata itu tidak mau terucap?. Tapi mengapa? kenapa sesuatu yang hangat muncul dimatanya. Sesuatu yang ia tolak untuk kembali. Sesuatu yang menandakan kelemahan. Dan yang menyebabkan itu adalah wanita ini!? perempuan yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dalam segi umur. Perempuan yang masih muda. Perempuan yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Perempuan yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa...wanita tersebut membawa Naruto kedalam pelukkan.

Apa ini bentuk kehangatan yang manusia biasa alami?...kalau begitu... mereka sangat beruntung.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya tidak bisa menciptakan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ia alami. Dan, hanya inilah yang ia bisa lakukan.

"Terimakasih...Ayame."

..

"sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Karena orang seperti Ayame lah aku masih seperti ini. Karena apa yang mereka berikan kepada diriku, aku masih bisa tetap waras. Karena orang seperti mereka lah aku tidak berubah menjadi monster. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan mereka yang memikul beban yang sama dariku. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan yang kurasakan saat ini, atau berubah menjadi monster yang Desa mereka buat, Namun... disatu sisi, aku merasa beruntung, jika aku bisa merasakan ini. Alasan itulah mengapa aku tetap mencintai Konoha. Mencintai Desa yang telah mengkhianatiku dari awal. Karena orang-orang seperti Ayame lah aku melindungi desa ini. Karena kebaikan mereka..

Pandangan orang lain yang menatap jijik kepadaku... Aku hiraukan. Perasaan benci yang mereka lontarkan kepada Ayame ketika bersamaku... aku balas dengan tatapan yang mereka takuti. Jika aku yang mereka hina, itu tidak apa-apa. Namun jika orang yang aku sayangi mereka limpahkan benci tersebut.

Maka aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku akan memberikan mereka perasaan keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Sebagai manapun kau mencoba menjadi dewasa ketika kecil... sebagaimanapun kau menunjukkan kau bukan Anak-anak, Sebagai manapun kau menunjukkan, bahwa kau tidak memerlukan masa kecil... Namun pada suatu saat, Jiwa kecil tersebut akan keluar dan menghantammu hingga kau sadar.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto 11 tahun.**

sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak saat ia menerima kekuatan ini. Dalam waktu tersebut, ia mendedikasikan setengah waktunya untuk mengontrol kekuatan tersebut. Dengan keringat dan kerja keras yang tak henti.. hasil kerja kerasnya pun terbayar. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Naruto mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ia dapat dari menggunakan kekuatannya. Dan meskipun masih memiliki beberapa kemampuan yang belum bisa ia buka, namun menurut Naruto; itu cukup...untuk saat ini.

Hougetsu Jigen-tou, atau bisa disebut sebagai...Pedang dimensi penghancur bulan. Ya.. sebuah nama yang panjang untuk sebuah kemampuan. Namun ia tidak bisa memikirkan nama lain selain nama tersebut. Tidak hanya memancarkan arti kekuatannya, namun baginya... jigen-tou terdengar enak tuk didengar. Pedang dimensi yang bekerja bagaikan gergaji, bergerak bolak-balik antar dimensi dan memotong segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dimensi tersebut, sebuah teknik yang tidak bisa ditangkis karena merupakan teknik yang melukai lawan dengan memotong dimensi disekitar lawan tersebut. Teknik yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditangkis karena kemampuannya yang mengerikan...jika digunakan dengan benar. Meskipun waktu sudah lewat, namun tetap saja Naruto mengalami kesusahan meskipun sedikit dalam menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Namun, sekarang ia bisa menggunakan Jigen-tou untuk menyerang meskipun harus memberikan konsentrasi 45% dirinya untuk membuat kekuatan tersebut bekerja.

Apalagi dengan Kyuubi yang menolak memberikan bocoran mengenai kekuatan yang ia gunakan sekarang. Jika saja, Kyuubi mau membantu berbagi informasi, tentu saja...mengontrol kekuatan tersebut tak akan selama ini. Yang hanya dikatakan oleh Kitsune tua itu adalah kekuatan tersebut merupakan kekuatan yang berasal dari seorang Vampir terkuat yang dulu pernah ada. Namun selain itu, Kyuubi menolak berkata apa-apa.

Naruto melihat kelangit yang panas, dan kemudian melihat bayangannya dibawah air yang ia pijak. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi mengkerut. Dengan jelas dari matanya, Naruto dapat melihat dirinya sekarang. Pakaian yang terdiri atas, jaket yang menutupi seluruh badannya dan didesain khusus agar menutupi seluruh tangannya dengan panjang jaket tersebut. Tudung jaket yang ia gunakan melindungi pandangan seseorang untuk melihat wajahnya akibat bayangan yang ditimbulkan. Naruto menggoyang kepalanya, seakan mengusir rambut yang kembali menutupi matanya. Rambut pirang pucat yang jarang ia potong. Naruto kembali melihat pakaian cokelat kehitamannya. Raut wajahnya makin mengkerut ketika melihat warna dari pakaian tersebut. Muncul niat, ingin mengganti sesuatu dengan yang lebih...oranye. Namun seorang gadis cerewet menanti untuk membuat telinganya mendengung karena alasan tersebut. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa itu terjadi, namun entah mengapa rasa kesukaan pada warna yang tak cocok dengan ninja tersebut membawakan masalah.

tidak mengira selama beberapa tahun ini, ia telah memakai pakaian yang terlalu tertutup ini. Ia membayangkan dirinya mirip dengan Shino. Yang selalu diam dan berbicara dengan logis. Tawa kecil lepas dari mulutnya ketika membayangkan dirinya bertingkah seperti Shino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengkagumi dirinya yang sekarang. Meskipun menkagumi diri sendiri sedikit... Narsis. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak hal tersebut. Meskipun pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang terlihat menutupi dirinya dan menghalangi pergerakan, namun bagi dirinya.. hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi dirinya. Ya... memang orang yang biasanya menggunakan pakaian Ninja yang tertutup adalah; Ninja yang menggunakan serangan jarak jauh, atau tipe petarung jarak jauh. Sedangkan bagi dirinya yang seharusnya petarung jarak dekat memakai pakaian yang terbuka dan yang tidak menghalangi pergerakan.

Namun, sekali lagi hukum tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

Pakaian yang terdiri dari Jaket dan celana kargo tersebut telah didesain khusus bagi dirinya dan teknik bertarungnya. Setiap serat untuk penggunaan pakaian tersebut terbuat dari kualitas terbaik yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah desa penghasil penenun. Dengan Rongga tangan yang lebar dan menutupi tangannya, Naruto dapat menggunakan tangannya dengan bebas, tidak hanya itu, dibagian lengannya, Naruto telah memasang sistem mekanisme Kunai yang ia idam-idamkan namun terhalang biaya. Dan dilengan kirinya... Naruto memasang sistem mekanisme benang baja. Suatu pilihan senjata yang aneh bagi Ninja, namun dari dahulu...keanehan sudah mengikuti dirinya.

Namun kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun ini membuatnya...lebih kuat... Meskipun belum bisa dikatakan kuuuat.

Penyerangan-penyerangan yang dialaminya juga makin bertambah sejak pertama kali tersebut. Meskipun meragukan hipoteses yang dibuatnya sejak pertarungn tersebut dan kejadian aneh yang selalu mengitari ketika penyerangan tersebut... namun sekarang ia yakin, seseorang telah megirim pembunuh-pembunuh tersebut. Setiap pembunuh itu datang, kekuatan lawan tersebut lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan terakhir kali ia melawan pembunuh itu memiliki kekuatan ranking Jounin rendah.

namun...

mereka semua telah mati dengan terpotong-potong...akibat kekuatannya. Namun selalu timbul rasa dihati, bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahan mereka, mereka yang memulai...dan mereka harus tahu konsekuensi dari hal tersebut. Meskipun tidak terlalu suka dengan membunuh dengan cara yang kejam, namun Naruto telah belajar dari pengalaman yang telah menghantuinya selama ini. Jika orang itu tidak dibunuh maka ia akan tetap datang. Dan sekalian memperingatkan siapa pengirim pembunuh tersebut, ia memutuskan menggunakan kekuatannya dengan memotong Ninja-ninja tersebut. Mereka tidak dapat melawan dirinya ketika ia menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Menyerang balik sama saja mati. Menangkis juga sama saja dengan mati.

Dengan tenang, Naruto melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang melewati jalan besar tersebut. Tatapan orang yang terkadang melirik dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh. Mereka hanya ingin tahu... siapa yang dibalik topi jaket tersebut. Meskipun ketakutan bertambah dihati penduduk karena ia telah bisa melawan membuat hal tersebut tidak mudah. Namun ia tidak ambil peduli.

"Naruto!" terdengar sahutan yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

Pernah ia berpikir, ada apa dengan orang ini? selalu memberi masalah dan masalah. Dirinya terkadang harus mengalah untuk memenuhi permintaan gadis ini dan semacamnya. Merepotkan... mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan keadaannya saat ini. Merasakan kedatangan sosok tersebut semakin mendekat, muncul keinginan untuk kabur didalam hati Naruto. Dengan bersiap untuk pergi..

"eit! mau kemana!?"

Diri Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, ketika pundaknya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh sosok tersebut. Dengan tatapan besi Naruto melirik sosok tersebut.

"bisakah kau tinggalkan aku seharriiiii saja!?"

"mmmm... tidak."

Ino dengan ceria kemudian menjawab Naruto, meskipun tatapan tersebut mengerikan, namun bagi dirinya, itu adalah hal yang...lucu. Melihat wajah kesal Naruto merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Dengan tawa halus dan tangan dipinggang...

"Emang kamu mau kemana?"

"hmmm... aku tidak bisa menjawabmu." ekspresi Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi serius dan dengan suara yang berbeda Naruto berkata "pokoknya hal itu berhubungan dengan...sesuatu yang berkuah."

***BLETAK!***

"KATAKAN SAJA DARI AWAL KAU MAU KE ICHIRAKU!" bentak Ino dengan kesal ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Wajah serius yang sudah jarang dikeluarkan Naruto membuatnya kecewa. Ketika wajah itu ditampilkan, entah mengapa ia selalu merasa bahagia. Namun ketika mendengar jawabannya perasaan itu langsung hilang dengan sekejap. Ino tidak tahu mengapa, Naruto sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang...sedikit konyol. Namun disaat keadaan penting... hal tersebutlah yang selalu ia tunggu. Mungkin hal tersebut aneh dan sebagainya... namun itu tidak bagi Ino. Disaat serius Naruto menunjukkan sifat yang ia lihat ketika ia kecil. Dimasa ketika ia pertama kali mengenal perasaanya..

"aww~ seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu Ino..." Ujar Naruto sambil menggosok kepalanya...yang benjol. Seaka tidak meminta ijin, Naruto berjalan kembali. Dan tentu saja diikuti Ino dari belakang.

Dengan berjalan mengikuti Naruto, Ino mengingat keadaanya mereka sekarang... dan senyum manis muncul diwajahnya ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, ia bisa mengatakan dirinya sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kunoichi yang lebih baik.

"ngapain kau cengar-cengir kaya orang gila?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi cemberut.

"...Naruto no Baka! sampai kapan kamu tetap begini!" Teriak Ino kepada ketidakadaan. Inilah satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuatnya jengkel karena kesalahan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hati gadis.

Naruto hanya melihat Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tingkah aneh inilah yang membuatnya selalu..._illfeel. _Meskipun terkadang lelah akan kehadiran Ino, namun perasaan tersebut bukanlah yang menjadi dominasi. meskipun dengan segala kecerewetan dan sebagainya, namun Naruto merasa... kehadiran Ino dalam hidupnya, menyenangkan. Tidak tahu mengapa sejak kejadian tersebut, Ino tidak pernah berbicara pada dirinya, dan kedekatan ini bermula ketika satu tahun lalu. Entah apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Ino ketika waktu terlewat itu... ia akan menunggu.

**XXX**

"Paman! Super Naruto seperti biasa!~" Teriak Naruto dengan gembira ketika memasuki warung Ichiraku. Dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto mengambil tempat duduk. Diikuti dengan Ino yang mengambil tempat disamping Naruto.

"Ohoho.. Naruto! sebentar ya... ohh dan apa untukmu gadis manis?"

Ino dengan senyum membalas Paman berhati baik tersebut.

"Ramen dengan ayam sayuran."

Tidak menunggu cukup lama, kedua pelanggan tersebut sudah dihadangkan dengan pesanan mereka, Naruto dengan Mangkok super besar dengan ramen yang penuh. Dan Ino dengan mangkok biasa.

"apakah kau yakin bisa memakan sebanyak itu?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dan balasan yang didapat Ino adalah tatapan serius Naruto versi ramen. "jangan pernah mempertanyakan kehebatan perutku Ino! itu adalah penghinaan bagiku dan Dewa Ramen!"

"terserah apa yang kau katakan..."

Ino dengan perlahan memakan hidangan panas tersebut, sedangkan Naruto... dengan lahapnya memasukkan mi tersebut dengan cepat, seperi dikejar waktu.

"ooh... tidak kukira aku akan berjumpa kalian disini.." terdengar suara yang berbibawa malas dari dekat.

"hahaha... cuma Naruto yang akan membawa gadis kencan disini.." Tawa keras dari seorang anak dengan anjing putih kecil.

"kami bukan kencan!" dengan cepat, Ino membentak Kiba...tentunya dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menghiraukan perkataan tersebut.

"hehehe.. terserah apa yang kau katakan," Ujar Kiba mengayunkan telapak tangannya serasa membantah perkataan Ino.

"*munch*munch* mmm... aku lapar~" siapa lagi kalau tidak Chouji, yang melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya. Rasa lapar langsung menghampiri diri Chouji ketika mengendus aroma makanan dari Dewa. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"apa boleh buat... Paman!"

Dengan begitu, ketiga pendatang baru tersebut, mengambil kursi dan duduk. Menunggu disajikannya pesanan mereka. perbincangan pun tidak terhindarkan. Obrolan mengenai apa saja yang terlintas dipikiran mereka. Senyum dan tawa gembira selalu menghiasi interaksi mereka. Hal ini sudah sering dilakukan mereka sejak dulu..minus Ino, yang baru bergabung akhir-akhir ini. Kalau tidak di Rumah makan milik orangtua Chouji, mereka pasti akan selalu berkumpul dimana saja. Pertemanan yang semakin kuat seiring waktu. Perasaan percaya kepada teman, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto pada saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Naruto meminum kuah yang tersisa. Melirik temannya yang belum selesai makan. Dan saat itu ia merasakannya...

"kau makan bagaimana sih Naruto? sini wajahmu" Perintah suara perempuan dari grup tersebut. Naruto dengan terdiam menatap Ino yang dengan ekspresi heran mengusap bekas makanan yang menempel disekitar wajahnya. Usapan yang halus.. dan penuh kehangatan...

Hening. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Ino yang masih mengusap wajah Naruto. Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, Ino melihat sekelilingnya. Mendengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari Kiba, Chouji dan Shika...dan akhirnya, pandangan Ino menuju Naruto. Tidak terasa wajahnya juga ikut memerah ketika melihat ekspresi tersebut.

"..it-u.. karena diwajahnya..."

"ya~ kami tahu kok." Jawab ketiga orang tersebut dengan senyum. Yang menandakan maksud lain. Tawa dan kemarahan terdengar dari warung tersebut. Suasana ceria dan tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Suasana, dimana ia bisa menikmati keceriaan yang tersisa dalam masa menuju remajanya.

**XXXXXX**

Malam yang tenang. Suara hewan malam yang selalu menghiasi telinga manusia ketika hendak tidur. Bulan sabit yang menerangi malam tersebut menjadi pemandangan indah yang akan disebut beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Namun ketenangan malam tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seorang sosok berpakaian hitam. Gerak-geriknya yang tidak biasa bagi seseorang tentu akan membawa perhatian dari orang lain. Namun hal itu terjadi jika seseorang dapat melihat dirinya….dan sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengetahui keberadaan sosok tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbulkan suara, sosok tersebut kemudian melompat kelangit menuju salah satu atap, dan dengan cepat berlari, menuju arah yang sudah menjadi tujuannya. Terkadang mata Ninja tersebut selalu melirik kebelakang, memperhatikan apakah ada orang yang mengikuti dirinya. Namun kekhawatiran berlebihnya hanya bermain dengan dirinya.

Ninja tersebut berhenti sejenak, dan merungkup sejajar dengan atap. Matanya bergerak menuju kebawah, melihat beberapa Pria dengan seragam samurai berkeliling mengitari sebuah kediaman. Sebuah kediaman yang memiliki gaya arsitektur Rumah Tradisional yang besar, biasanya dimiliki oleh para bangsawan atau seorang saudagar kaya. Namun hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah bagi Ninja tersebut. Dengan sabar, Ninja yang memiliki mata biru tersebut menunggu hingga para penjaga tersebut pergi. Dan dengan kelenturan tubuhnya, Ninja tersebut kemudian melompat tanpa menggunakan chakra, dan langsung berbaur dengan alam sekitarnya. Misi yang cukup mudah bagi dirinya. Misi yang memerlukan ketangkasan dan kelenturan tubuh. Dalam misi ini, ia diperlukan tidak menggunakan chakra. Salah satu alasannya, adalah; agar dirinya tidak terdeteksi.

Nafas Ninja tersebut terhalang dengan masker miliknya. Namun meskipun dengan keadaan tersebut, Ninja tersebut dapat bernafas dengan normal. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini. Kulit putih pucat yang tidak terlihat oleh mata, mengeleluarkan keringat. Bukan dari kelelahan namun dari adrenalin yang sekarang mengalir ditubuhnya. Dengan teknik sembunyi-sembunyi yang ia miliki, berbagai pencagaan Rumah tersebut ia lewati dengan mudahnya.

Pendengarannya dengan cepat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Mata Ninja tersebut melirik keadaan sekitarnya. Dan menemukan apa yang ia cari, denan melompat, Ninja tersebut menempel diatap dan membuka sebuah plafon yang mudah. Tidak lupa menutup kembali. Ninja tersebut mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh kemudian melirik sekitarnya. Kegelapan didalam struktur rumah itu bukan menjadi halangan bagi misinya. Ekspresi Ninja tersebut berubah menjadi mengkerut, meskipun tidak bias dilihat. Dengan cepat, ia meraih sesuatu dari kantong belakangnya. Dan membukanya. Sebuah map yang menunjukkan keberadaannya saat ini. Ia kemudian mengambil senter kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup untuk membantu penglihatannya. Merasa ia sudah tau jalur yang akan ditempuhnya. Ia kemudian bergerak.

XXX

Shinji aoma adalah seorang pebisnis sukses. Ia merupakan Pria yang telah menginjak umur kelima puluhnya. Berstatus sebagai Suami dan memiliki istri yang baik dan juga tiga anak yang tumbuh besar. Membahagiakan keluarganya ia bisa. Mengabulkan permintaan anaknya pun ia bisa. Semua itu karena pekerjaanya saat ini. Meskipun didalam hati ia merasa bersalah dan takut akan pekerjaannya. Namun lambat laun ia melupakan hal tersebut. Yang penting ia bisa hidup dengan sejahtera pada hal ini. Ia kemudian melirik istrinya yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak terasa senyum muncul diwajah tuanya. Dan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Istrinya, ia kemudian pergi menuju Ruang Kerjanya. Meskipun Istrinya sudah melarang hal ini. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia tuntaskan.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, ia kemudian membuka ruang kerjanya yang berantakan. Penuh akan kertas berhamburan. Namun ia hanya tersenyum. Penyebabnya ia lah sendiri. Kerja yang menumpuk membuat dirinya tidak bisa memperhatikan kebersihan ruang kerjanya. Istrinya pernah menawarkan agar membersihkannya, namun ia menolak. Jika itu terjadi, maka tempat folder dan kertas pentingnya ia akan susah ditemukan. Bukan rumor atau tidak, dari ruang kerja yang berantakan ini, ia bisa menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan. Dengan menghela nafas, Shinji kemudian duduk dan mulai membuka satu folder yang berisikan pekerjaannya. Tidak mengetahui….takdirnya sudah terkunci dari awal.

Dan saat itulah Shinji merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menempel dilehernya. Rasa takut dengan cepat menghampiri dirinya. Ia tidak berani berteriak karena, ia tahu aksi itu akan membuat nyawanya melayang dengan seketika. Dengan perlahan. Shinji menatap orang yang berani menempelkan kunai tajam tersebut kepada dirinya. Dan ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan keras.

"Shinji Aoma, katakan… dimana surat perjanjian tersebut?"

Shinji tidak perlu diberi tahu lagi apa yang dimaksud orang tersebut. Inilah yang ia takutkan terjadi didalam hidupnya. Kelakuannya yang pada akhirnya menggigit kembali pada dirinya. Dan saat itulah ia rasakan, kunai tersebut mulai menembus kulitnya. Tetesan darah mulai keluar dari luka baru tersebut. Dengan menahan sakit yang ia tidak pernah ia rasakan dari seumur hidupnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menunjukkan dimana surat terlarang itu berada. Shinji kemudian merasa lega ketika rasa tajam itu menghilang dari tubuhnya. Namun…sesuatu yang baru menjemputnya.

Ninja tersebut dengan cepat mengeluarkan benang baja dari kantong peralatannya. Benang baja yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh dirinya agar dapat merespon elemen anginnya. Dan tidak perlu bertanya apa yang akan digunakannya untuk itu…

Darah yang banyak terciprat keseluruh arah. Kedinding, kejendela. Tontonan yang akan membuat orang ingin muntah ketika melihat kepala tidak bernyawa shinji, berguling dilantai dengan suara yang pelan.

Sang Ninja tanpa menatap korbannya tersebut mulai mencari ditempat yang ditujukan. Dan dengan beberapa waktu, ia akhirnya dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Mendengar suara orang berjalan cepat, pemuda tersebut kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama.

XXXXX

"ini. Misi sukses." Ujar Ninja yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi wajahnya tersebut.

Sosok Pria berperban itu hanya mengeluarkan suara kecil saat mendengar perkataan Ninja tersebut. Dengan membuka perkamen yang diberikan tersebut. Danzo kemudian mengangguk setelah melihat apa isi Perkamen tersebut. Mata Danzo kemudian melirik sepasang Mata biru yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"bagaimana keadaan pelaku?"

"sudah beres."

"baguslah.. bayaranmu akan segera dikirim dengan cara biasa. Sekarang kau sudah boleh pergi…. Naruto. Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang menyelamatkan Konoha. Shinji Aoma merupakan pengkhianat yang telah membiarkan perdangan manusia berkeliaran dengan bebas. Dan berkat dia juga, mengapa patrol kita tidak bisa mendeteksi keanehen tersebut. Karena ulahnya tersebut... sebanyak 159 wanita dari Negara Api telah beredar dipasar gelap. "

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Pria yang telah membantunya selama ini. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali matanya. Naruto yang kini telah tumbuh sesuai umurnya, berkat latihan dan gizi yang baik bagi tubuhnya. Rambut pirang yang menutupi matanya, tidak mengganggu penglihatannya sama sekali. Kulit putih pucat yang dimilikinya dan bentuk wajahnya yang sedikit feminin tersebut membuat dirinya tumbuh menjadi Pemuda yang terkadang dilirik wanita.

Dan dengan Shunshin, Naruto pergi dari hadapan Yami no Shinobi. Dirinya tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan sosok yang berbahaya tersebut.

**XXX**

Naruto dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Sudah 3 tahun lewat sejak dimana ia memutuskan menerima tawaran Danzo. Melatih dirinya menjadi apa ia sekarang. Dan juga pertemuan dirinya dengan Pria aneh dengan rambut aneh, dan alis mata aneh membuat dirinya dapat berkembang dalam Taijutsu. Meskipun ia hanya mendapatkan kesempatan kecil untuk berlatih dengan Pria tersebut. Namun Naruto dapat berkata, berkat latihan kecil itu ia bisa berkembang ketingkat yang ia inginkan.

Namun dari hal itu, ia harus menjalankan misi yang membutuhkan keahliannya. Berkata balas jasa, namun meskipun timbul rasa sakit memikirkan itu. Danzo merupakan Orang yang tidak ingin ia mendapat masalah. Orang tersebut terlalu berbahaya, itulah yang Naruto ucapkan selalu kepada dirinya. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak mengingat lagi bagaimana bisa ia menerima misi dari orang tersebut. Namun selain mendapat bayaran yang cukup waw, ia juga mendapatkan pengalaman dari misi-misi tersebut. Meskipun misi-misi tersebut terkadang mengitari dalam membunuh, namun jika untuk membantu Konoha, apa daya. Dengan menghela nafas panjang Naruto menuju kedapur. Dengan niat membuat makan paginya. Naruto kemudian melihat resep baru yang berada ditangannya. Dengan bahan utama sayuran dan susu...

oh betapa nikmatnya... itulah yang berada didalam pikirannya pada saat ini. Memang segala usaha yang ia gunakan sejak beberapa tahun lalu akhirnya membawakan hasil bagi. Berkat makanan yang bergizi dan asupan cukup, Naruto sekarang tumbuh layaknya anak-anak lain. Meskipun tidak setinggi Shino, namun tetap saja, itu adalah sebuah keberhasilan yang mengagumkan. Dirinya tidak dikatakan lagi, sebagai anak terpendek, namun kebalikannya. Ia sekarang adalah anak tertinggi setelah Shino. Meskipun timbul rasa tidak nyaman karena disebut no 2

...ya... jiwa kekanakannya muncul lagi...


	8. Chapter 8

**Heiho! chapter 8 update. Tidak perlu basa-basi! silahkan baca.**

* * *

Mata biru tersebut menatap jauh kedepan. Pandangan yang tak terpatahkan itu, tidak pernah berganti. Angin dingin pagi yang serasa menusuk tulang, bagaikan tak berarti di pikiran Anak itu. Suara kicauab burung yang mulai terdengar, memasuki telinga pemilik rambut kuning tersebut..dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Dan inilah yang ia tunggu.

Matahari yang mulai terbit dari arah timur, mulai memasuki penglihatan Naruto. Sinar matahari yang mulai terlihat seolah membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Rasa hangat sinar matahari mulai memudarkan rasa dingin pagi tersebut. Awan yang tidak begitu banyak, membuat pemandangan langit semakin lebih indah dari hari berawan biasanya. Langit biru bagaikan laut tanpa ujung.

Naruto menarik nafas yang dalam, dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Senyum yang masih tertempel diwajahnya, tidak pernah jatuh atau berubah. Perasaan bahagianya yang saat ini ia rasakan telah menghapus semua kebimbangan yang telah terpendam. Hari yang sangat spesial...mungkin.

Kalau obat yang mengobati luka, mungkin Waktu yang akan mengobati rasa sakit hati. Sebuah kalimat yang mungkin benar, dan juga mungkin salah.

Mengingat kembali dirinya yang pada saat ini...

Tetapi.. ketidakpuasan itu masih ada didalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Rasa itu selalu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Disat dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Karena itu, ia, harus selalu membuat pikirannya sibuk. Sibuk agar dapat menutupi semua yang akan muncul dari kegelapan yang paling dalam dihatinya. Semua waktu yang ia gunakan untuk memendam kebencian itu. Kebencian yang tak mungkin pudar dengan waktu yang singkat. Kebencian yang tak akan menghilang selama ia masih hidup. Memaafkan...

Suatu kata yang mudah untuk dikatakan, namun susah untuk dilakukan dikehidupan sehari-hari.

Dan, waktu sudah terlalu lama berjalan..

12 tahun. Ya, itu umur Naruto sekarang. Umur yang dikatakan mulai memasuki masa dewasa..setidaknya di Dunia Ninja. Meskipun bukan dalam keadaan perang dengan Desa lain, yang membutuhkan setiap Ninja dari segala umur bersikap dewasa. Namun Hal itu masih diterapkan selama ini. Setiap calon Ninja dibutuhkan sikap layaknya seorang Ninja yang sesungguhnya. Kedewasaan dan cara berpikir yang tajam.

Meskipun sekarang hal tersebut tidak terlalu dipikirkan, karena sekarang zaman yang berbeda. Namun hal itulah yang membuat sistem Ninja, dan juga para Ninjanya melemah. Bahkan seseorang dapat dengan mudah menjadi Ninja, dengan persiapan yang minimum. Ninja yang pada saat ini terlalu panas kepala, hingga menyebabkan hal tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Namun Naruto tidak memiliki itu didalam dirinya..

Sungguh.

Selain harus memiliki kemampuan yang memadai sebagai Ninja. Dirinya juga melatih emosinya. Memisahkan antara kehidupan biasa dan kehidupan Ninja. Yang ia perlukan dalam dunia Ninja hanyalah..

Kekuatan. Kecerdikan. Dan menghilangkan emosi yang tidak perlu dalam melakukan misi. Sesuatu yang memang tidak perlu dilakukan, Namun... itu adalah salah satu cara agar dapat memanjat ketebing yang lebih tinggi. Semakin tinggi kau mengincar, semakin banyak rintangan yang kau perlu hadapi. Dan, itu yang Naruto lakukan.

Berbohong juga merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Misalnya, saat kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu yang asli. Mana ada Ninja yang memarken seluruh kekuatannya dan mengatakan teknik apa tersebut

..itu bodoh sekali, sungguh.

Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan dua bola mata berwarna biru. Yang dingin bagaikan es. Yang terlihat lebih tua daripada umurnya sendiri. Yang memperlihatkan pengalaman yang pernah ia lewati. Mata tersebut melihat kearah bawah...

melihat cerminan dirinya diatas air yang mengalir dengan jernihnya. Ikan kecil juga terlihat terkadang melewati tempat dirinya berada. Entah sedang mencari mangsa ikan lain, atau mungkin...lari dari kejaran ikan yang lebih besar yang ingin memangsanya. Bagaikan seperti hukum Alam; Yang kuat memangsa yang lemah.

Meskipun begitu, Hukum alam tersebut ternyata tidak hanya digunakan Hewan, namun juga manusia. Seperti binatang, yang kuat yang akan mendapatkan segalanya. Dan yang lemah akan selalu menjadi menerima kesengsaraan.

Kecuali, jika silemah berusaha keras untuk menjadi puncak rantai makanan.

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto yang mengenali pemilik suara itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dan dengan senyum tipis, Naruto menghadap sosok tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, aku sedang latihan. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? suatu kebetulan kau datang kesini hanya untuk melihatku. Bukan begitu...Sai?"

Sai, seorang anak laki-laki dengan perawakan kurus. Dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat, dan rambut potongan pendek. Ninja, kelas chunin yang cukup tinggi. Menggunakan Tinta sebagai senjata utamanya. Kekuatan Sai itu, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apakah itu Kekkai Genkai atau bukan. Namun bertanya kepada Sai, hanya jawaban gelengan kepala yang ia dapat.

Dan juga ia...anggota Root. Senyum palsu yang digunakan Sai itu terkadang membuat Naruto ingin memukulnya diwajah. Tidak hanya, membuat jengkel. Namun juga, membuat orang Naik darah...akibat tingkah lakunya.

"Benar sekali Naruto-san. Aku tidak datang kesini untuk melihat kau melakukan kebiasanmu yang sering Narsis di segala sesuatu yang bisa mencerminkan wajahmu. Lagipula melihatmu yang sering melamun itu membuatku bertanya, apakah kau masih waras atau tidak, karena berapa kali pun kau melihat wajahmu, tetap saja akan begitu. Wajah jelekmu tidak akan berubah"

Pukulan yang berbentuk kata-kata tersebut membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya. Sakit sekali, menerima ejekan dari mulut orang ini. Pengen rasanya Naruto memberikan pelajaran yang berarti pada anak ini, namun menahan diri, agar tidak terlihat seperti kekanakan. Jika orang mendengar dirinya memukuli orang karena ejekan kekanakan itu tentu saja akan membuat reputasinya yang sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk.

"aku datang karena Tuan menyuruhku memberikan pesan ini kepadamu." Ujar Sai dengan serius, membuang Senyum palsunya.

"dan katakan, apa yang diinginkan Pria Tua itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan memutar bola matanya. Serasa bosan dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Jari telunjuk Naruto, sibuk mengeksplorasi salah satu lubang hidunya. Jari Sai berkedut ketika melihat aksi acuh-tak-acuh Naruto.

"seharusnya, kau bisa menjaga perkataanmu Naruto-san. Danzo-sama bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau bicarakan dengan rendah seperti itu."

"terserah.. jadiiii katakan, apa yang ingin dibilang Danzo" sanggah Naruto serasa mengacuhkan Nasehat anak berkulit sangat pucat tersebut. Naruto kemudian menyentil jarinya serasa membuang sesuatu.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting, namun Danzo-sama ingin kau-memata-matai pergerakan Mizuki."

"si Asisten Iruka itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan mencoba mengingat Pria songong yang selalu menggangunya. Memang tidak mengganggu sih, namun Naruto tahu bahwa kebaikan tersebut palsu... dan itu ingin membuatnya muntah.

"benar. Danzo-sama merasa, Mizuki terlalu berani melakukan kegiatan kotornya. Ditambah lagi, Mizuki, sudah tidak memiliki kegunaan lagi bagi kedua belah pihak."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia diberikan tugas seperti ini. Memang Mizuki terkadang bertingkah aneh dan sebagainya. Namun, apa yang menyebabkan hal ini?

"maaf, Naruto-san. Aku, tidak diberikan Informasi yang lebih spesifik mengenai masalah ini. Namun, Danzo-sama berkata, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang telah melanggar Hukum di Konoha. Danzo-sama meminta membawanya...jatuh."

"Hidup atau Mati?"

"Kau diberikan kebebasan mengenai hal itu. Namun, Danzo-sama lebih memilih kau membunuhnya." Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"kita lihat saja Nanti." Ujar Naruto dengan memijat Dagunya.

Suatu ide muncul dikepala Naruto ketika memikirkan sesuatu. Senyum licik kemudian terpasang di ekspresinya. Dan sementara itu dengan Sai...yang sayangnya mulai keringat dingin.

"apa kau mau _Sparring?"_

Mencoba memberikan tatapan pemberani, Sai kemudian berkata

"jangan menangis, ketika kau kalah dariku.."

Sai, kemudian meraih Tantto yang berada dipunggunya. Selain ahli dalam teknik Tinta. Sai juga ahli dalam menggunakan Tanto. Memang, suatu keharusan yang dimiliki setiap anggota Root.

"heh, berapa kali kukatakan Sai, Pedang tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ketajaman Tehnik-ku." Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit angkuh sambil menyiapkan posisi jarinya."

"siap, mulai!"

* * *

sepuluh menit kemudian. Naruto berjalan dengan cerianya menuju Apartemennya. Semua rasa kesalnya sudah ia lepaskan kepada..Sai. Yang sayangnya tidak berkutik melawan Naruto.

'hehehe~ rasakan tu Sai! kini kau akan merasakan karma akibat perbuatanmu' batin Naruto dengan tawa gila. Senang sekali rasanya.

"oh tidak..." Dengan seketika, Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi panik ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ingin sekali dirinya lari dari dan sembunyi di semak belukar.

"BOSSS!"

ya itu dia. Suara kekanakan dari anak kecil yang telah membuat harinya terganngu. Seorang anak kecil yang kecil untuk seumurnya. Maksudku kecil untuk seumurnya, ya itu benar. Gigi ompong akibat masa pertumbuhan, helm rusak yang dipakai dikepala, dan juga syal yang lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya. Tentu saja, akibat pilihan pakaian tersebut, ia sering terjatuh.

"..ohh~ Demi Dewa Ramen! bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku setiap hari, Kono!"

"hehehe, tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa kulakukan Bos. Kau adalah atasanku, dan sebagai bawahan aku akan selalu mengikutimu!"

Konohamaru berkata dengan tangan keatas.

"dan kali ini apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lelah. Seketika itu, Konohamaru berteriak gembira.

"Ajarkan aku jurus yang bisa mengalahkan Hokage!" Mohon anak itu dengan bersujut bagaikan budak.

Naruto menggosok dagunya sekali lagi. Jangan bercanda, tidak ada jurus yang bisa mengalahkan Jii-san. Ya~ mungkin memang ada sih. Tapi jika dirinya ketahuan telah mengajari hal itu, tentu saja hal ini akan bermasalah. Dan juga, ada perempuan merepotkan yang akan menendang bokongnya jika mengajarkan jurus itu.

"beh~ biarlah" Naruto bicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Senyum jahat penuh niat kemudian muncul diwajah Naruto. Meskipun tidak terlihat oleh Konohamaru. Naruto kemudian batuk sedikit, untuk memperbaiki nadanya. Dengan wajah serius palsu kemudian berbicara layaknya seorang Pendekar.

"Apakah kau memang serius Konohamaru?"

"tentu saja Bos!" Jawab Konohamaru dengan cepat. Di dalam hati, Kono sudah melompat-lompat ketika mendengar orang yang ia pandang keatas ini akan menunjukkan jurus-jurusnya yang keren.

"Jurus yang kuajarkan ini, adalah jurus yang sangat terlarang." Mulai Naruto dengan tatapan sangat serius yang membuat Kono menelan ludahnya. "jurus ini merupakan satu dari sekian banyak Jurus yang sangat terlarang. Dan hanya digunakan disaat genting saja."

"OH! apakah Bos mengajarkan aku cara memotong dinding dengan jari yang sering Bos gunakan!?" Tanya Antusias Konohamaru. Didalam hati ia sudah membayangkan, meniru Bosnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan untuk memotong dinding atau pohon.

Lagipula itu jurus yang sangat bagus.

Naruto pun keringat jatuh. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengajarkan Jurus yang dimaksud untuk membunuh tersebut. Bahaya banget jika ada anak kecil ingusan yang bisa memotong dinding hanya dengan sekali ayunan jarinya. Lagipula itu jurus kesayangannya. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengajarkannya begitu saja.

"tidak, Kono. Yang kuajarkan padamu adalah jurus yang bisa membuat lawanmu mengeluarkan darah dengan banyak. "

Meskipun muncul rasa kecewa, namun Kono tetap mendengar Bos terhebatnya itu.

"Nama jurusnya apa?"

Naruto kemudian menjeda perkataanya. Membuat efek layaknya seperti sesuatu yang sangat terlarang. Naruto kemudian melirik sekelilingnya. Dan ketika merasa sudah aman...

"namanya adalah..."

"adalah?"

"Harem No jutsu!" Melihat mata Kono yang berbinar-binar membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Pada awalnya ia ingin mengajarkan jurus yang sama namun lebih ringan, tapi keadaan memaksa...

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, setelah Naruto mengajarkan jurus tersebut, Konohamaru langsung lari menuju Kantor Kakeknya. Berniat mengalahkan kakeknya dan mengambil topi Hokage.

* * *

"Pak Tua!"

Hiruzen sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Tidak hanya harus mengatasi Kertas yang tak pernah habis ini, dirinya juga harus berurusan dengan cucunya yang sangat Hyperaktif.

"ada apa Kono?" Tanya Hiruzen tanpa melihat cucunya tersebut.

"kali ini aku akan mengambil topi itu dan akan menjadi Hokage!" Seru Konohamaru dengan tangan keatas.

Hiruzen hanya bisa tertawa didalam hati ketika mendengar mimpi Lucu cucunya. Namun meskipun begitu, ia senang memiliki cucu yang terkadang menghiburnya ketika suasana suntuk, dan membosankan di Kantor.

"oh, begitukah. Katakan, apa lagi yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku Kono?" Tanya Kakek tersebut dengan tatapan menantang, namun tersenyum.

"Perhatikan dengan seksama Jii-san!" Kono kemudian membuat segel tangan. "ini adalah Jurus terlarang yang Diajarkan Bos!"

_'oh, tidak.'_

Mata Kakek Tua itu melebar ketika melihat segel tangan yang digunakan Konohamaru. Jurus yang sudah didaftar kedalam perkamen Terlarang. Jurus yang sangat berbahaya. Hiruzen tahu! ini pasti ulah anak itu!

"NAARUTOOOOOO!" itulah hal terakhir yang diteriakan Hiruzen ketika menerima takdirnya.

"HAREM NO JUTSU!" ***POOF!**POOF!**POOF!**POOF!**POOF!***

***CROTTT!**CROTTT!**CROTTT!***

**XXXXX**

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang memakan Ramen, merasakan tubuhnya merinding karena sesuatu. Mungkin anginnya tak bersahabat? oh, biarlah.

"oh Ayame-chan, tambah lagi donk!"

"oke, apapun akan kuberikan padamu Naruto-kun"

"Ayame-chan, kau membuatku tersipu malu."

* * *

Naruto merasa bosan. Sangatt bosan. Dirinya beberapa kali berganti posisi duduk. Mulai dari duduk biasa, mengangkat kaki kemeja. Memutar badannya. Dan kemudian kepala yang ditempat duduk. Dan sekarang, Naruto duduk dilantai dengan kepala bertumpu pada bangku. Wajahnya yang bagaikan tidak peduli itu terus menatap kearah mana saja, asalkan menarik.

Dan dirinya lagi sendiri dalam kelas. "pada kemana sih semua orang?" itulah yang terus ditanyakan Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana sepi dan kosong yang berada didalam kelas, itulah sumber kegelisahan Naruto. Karena pada hari ini merupakan hari tes untuk menjadi Genin. Namun mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Naruto kemudian melihat jam dinding yang ada.

dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

Yup, Naruto masuk rekor sebagai penjaga gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja kekosongan kelas tersebut bukan salah siapa-siapa. Namun karena kedatangannya terlalu pagi. Jadwal yang seharusnya jam 08.00 dilupakan Naruto karena terlalu bersemangat.

"hoam~" terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Shikamaru?"

dengan mata mengantuk, Shikamaru pun berjalan mencari kursi yang dekat Naruto.

"Naruto? mengapa kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang sangat, sangat... lelah.

"kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan keringat jatuh. "tumben kau datang pagi banget. Biasanya saat ini kau masih tidur" Ejek Naruto dengan senyum.

Serasa mengacuhkan ejekan kecil itu. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

"Dirumah kacau. Ibuku tidak mau diam dan terus mengomel." Sekali lagi, Shikamaru menguap. "katanya aku tidak serius menghadapi ujian ini.."

"tentu saja, kerjamu hanya tidur"

"dan sebab itulah aku datang lebih dahulu. Supaya bisa mengejar jadwal tidurku yang berkurang" Jawab Shikamaru dengan lelahnya. Dengan lelahnya, Shikmaru kemudian mencari posisi tidur terbaik.

"bangunkan aku jika waktuku sudah tiba.."

"kau seperti mau dijemput ajal aja..." Sekali lagi Naruto keringat jatuh mendengar kesalahan pemilihan kata Shikamaru.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Satu persatu semua murid sudah mulai masuk. Suara kerumunan dan ketidaksabaran bagi mereka. Tentu saja, hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidup mereka. Jika mereka lulus ujian tersebut, maka mereka akan menjadi Ninja.

Naruto dengan ekspresi datar melihat setiap orang yang datang. Dirinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dari calon Genin selain dirinya. Mereka terlalu bangga.

Terlalu menganggap enteng. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan banyak anak warga sipil yang ikut Akedemi Ninja karena hanya ingin menambah popularitas. Ditambah campur tangan orang lain, sehingga menyebabkan anak dengan kemampuan yang sangat minim menjadi Ninja.

Mereka pikir ketika mereka menerima ikat kepala itu mereka akan menjadi hebat? tidak. Mereka diminta..bukan, mereka diwajibkan untuk bersikap Profesional. Dengan kemampuan minim seperti itu, apakah mereka dapat bertahan setelah menjalankan misi diluar Desa?

Memang, Akedemi hanya mengajarkan Konsep dasar menjadi Ninja, dan setelah lulus dan dibimbing Guru Jounin barulah mereka akan mendapat pelatihan yang lebih tinggi.

Opini Naruto mengenai Akedemi memang rendah. Dan juga opini dirinya terhadap semua rekan sekelasnya tidak juga bagus.

Bagi Naruto hanya sebagian orang yang berada dikelas ini yang dapat lulus.

Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuuga dan Yamanaka Ino. Seharusnya Ino memang tidak ia masukkan pada daftar tersebut, namun perubahan yang telah terjadi dengan Ino membuat Naruto mengubah pikirannya.

memang ada satu perempuan yang tidak ia masukkan yaitu Haruno Sakura. Meskipun dikatakan pintar dalam pelajaran dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan mendapatkan Juara, namun bukan kepintaran akan pelajaran yang dibutuhkan didalam Dunia Ninja ini. Dan lagi sifat buruk perempuan tersebut membuatnya bertanya apakah dia akan berhasil saat menjadi Ninja? atau tidak..

Meskipun masih banyak keburukan yang bisa ia katakan, namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

Mereka itulah yang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih tinggi dari pada orang lemah lainnya. Memang mungkin itu disebabkan karena mereka berasal dari Keluarga Ninja, yang mendapatkan pelatihan dari kecil. Namun Naruto tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada juga yang layak lulus.

Seperti Lee dan Tenten yang ia ketahui. Mereka tidak berasal dari keluarga Ninja, namun mereka dan kegigihan keras mereka akhirnya dapat menjadi Kuat. Ninja yang bisa memegang gelar mereka sebagai Genin.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian tertuju pada sekelompok anak yang bicara dengan antusiasnya mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan setelah menjadi Ninja. Bodoh.

Mereka hanya akan mati terlebih dahulu jika ini medan perang. Memang cukup keras, namun itulah kenyataan. Dunia Ninja bukanlah impian, namun Profesi. Membunuh, sabotase, menculik, dan hal lainnya yang bisa dibilang...hitam. Namun mungkin itu adalah kesalahan Akedemi, yang tidak memberikan gambaran bagaimana Ninja sesungguhnya, dan juga sisi gelap yang harus dihadapi setiap Ninja.

Dunia Ninja bukanlah suatu Dongeng, namun mimpi buruk. Namun semua orang memang harus beradaptasi. Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

Memang itu adalah opini dirinya bagaimana struktur Akedemi yang sudah jatuh tersebut.

Ia tidak akan memberi tahu opini tersebut.

Untuk apa? terserah mereka apa yang mereka lakukan dengan hidup mereka. Jika mereka mati, yaa...itu kesalahan mereka.

* * *

"Shikamaru Nara!" terdengar suara instruktur penguji.

"hoamm~ merepotkan. Sampai ketemu nanti, Naruto.." Ucap Shika seraya berjalan menuju ruangan ujian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Naruto tidak perlu ragu lagi. Shikamaru tentu saja akan lulus. Meskipun tidak dengan Nilai yang tinggi. Meskipun Shikamaru berada diranking tengah, namun itu hanya karena kemalasannya. Jika ia sungguh-sungguh, tentu saja ia akan menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke.

dan hal tersebut terbukti benar, dengan Shikamaru yang keluar dari Ruangan Ujian dengan ikat kepala berlambangkan Konoha.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto dengan menghela nafas kemudian beranjak menuju Ruangan penguji. Mengacuhkan dukungan dari Ino.

Yang lain tidak tahu berkata apa mengenai Naruto. Sejak mulai beberapa tahun lalu ia memang selalu serius menganggap karirnya sebagai Ninja.

jika tidak dikaitkan dengan dunia Ninja, Naruto merupakan seseorang yang menyenangkan. Selalu bercanda dan mudah dibawa bicara. Mungkin itu perubahan yang dialami Naruto sejak semakin dewasa. Ya, karena pada pertama masuk Akedemi, ia menatap semua orang dengan dingin. Mungkin itulah yang membuat opini mereka sedikit demi sedikit berubah.

Dan meskipun dikatakan tidak jenius, namun Naruto dapat dikatakan mengerti dengan apa Profesi yang ia jalani. Meskipun saat ini dia diperingkat beberapa diatas Shikamaru.

sedangkan Naruto...

"baiklah Naruto, kau sudah tahu Ujiannya, sekarang tunjukkan.." Ujar Iruka dengan senyum.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya mengenai 3 kemampuan yang harus ia kuasai agar lulus. Sangat mudah. Namun pandangan Naruto terkadang tertera ke Mizuki sang Asisten. Senyum palsu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Henge No jutsu!" ditempat Naruto sekarang, telah berganti dengan Seorang Jounin yang dengan rambut putih dan juga buku porno. Naruto memilih henge seperti orang itu, karena sering melihatnya dijalan. Hal yang membuat Naruto mengingat orang tersebut, karena dia lucu. Lucu karena berani membaca buku porno dikerumunan orang. Meskipun dengan lototan para wanita.

"bagus, sekarang, Kawarimi." Ujar Iruka yang tersenyum akibat perkembangan Naruto.

"kawarimi no jutsu!" seketika itu Naruto berpindah tempat dengan kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Bagus, bagus Naruto. Jika kau lulus yang satu ini maka kau akan menjadi Ninja." puji Iruka dengan senyum

Namun, Mizuki, yang berada disamping Iruka, eskpresi wajahnya semakin mengkerut melihat keberhasilan mahluk yang paling ia benci.

"Iruka-sensei, bisakah aku menggunakan Bunshin variasi yang berbeda?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"mengapa Naruto?" tanya Iruka ingin tahu.

"Kapasitas chakraku menyebabkanku tidak bisa mengontrol bunshin, yang membutuhkan konsentrasi pada chakra kecil."

Iruka kemudian berpikir sedikit

"memang tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan jenis Bunshin apa, ya... jadi terserah dirimu.." Jawab Iruka setelah melihat intruksi yang berada ditangannya.

"baiklah, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" disamping Naruto, dengan sempurna muncul bayangan dirinya.

"Selamat, kau lulus Naruto. Silahkan pilih Ikat kepalamu, dan gunakanlah dengan bangga. Karena hari ini kau telah menjadi pejuang Tekad Api. Ninja Konoha."

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang menjajakan ikat berplat tersebut. Berbagai macam bentuk, dari yang bisa digunakan dikepala, ditangan..sampai yang bisa digunakan seperti sempak.

Lagipula, siapa yang memilih jenis ikat kepala seperti sempak ini!?

sedangkan seseorang dengan nama keluarga Akamichi yang telah diluar tiba-tiba bersin. Seperti ada yang mengatakan keburukan mengenai Ikat kepalanya yang keren.

* * *

"sial! sial! Dasar anak Setan!"

Mizuki sedang bingung, marah dan sebagainya. Rencananya gagal. Anak tersebut telah lulus dan menyebabkan rencananya kacau balau. Rencan awal yang seharusnya membuat Naruto mengambil Perkamen terlarang gagal. Sekarang dirinya tidak akan mungkin bisa melapor kepada Tuannya yang memberikan tugas.

Dengan berpikir keras, Mizuki mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"ya..hehehehe. Aku akan menggunakan anak itu."

Anak yang dimaksud adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Ranking terakhir. Dengan sedikit rayuan tentu saja Kiba akan melakukan tersebut. Tidak hanya sedikit bodoh dan gegabah, Kiba juga merupakan orang yang mudah diprovokasi. Tentunya dengan sedikit rencana yang cepat.

"ya itu dia. Anak itu yang akan menerima bala-nya. Meh, namun sapa peduli? yang penting dengan ini aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi dan menjadi..PAHLAWAN. HAHAHAHAHA!"

tawa gila Mizuki, saat berada didalam apartemennya.

*SRET!*SRETTT*SREETTTTT*

"APA INI!?" panik Mizuki, ketika melihat badannya. Dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. Lilitan benang yang sangat kuat telah membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Mizuki mencoba membebaskan diri, namun semakin kuat ia membrontak, semakin kuat eratan Benang tersebut.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Pupil mata Mizuki mengecil. Matanya berusaha mencari penyerangnya. Namun lampu yang secara tiba-tiba mati, membuat penghlihatannya terganggu.

"keluar kau pengecut!" Teriak Mizuki dengan berani. Dirinya tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

Mata Mizuki melihat bayangan kecil yang melewatinya. "AGHH!"

Mizuki hanya bisa meraung kesakitan. Darah menyemprot kemana-mana. Tangan kirinya putus. Siapa orang ini? Mizuki berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tersebut.

Namun dirinya kini berteriak lagi. Kakinya! kaki kanannya putus. Teriakan Mizuki semakin keras. Namun mengapa? mengapa tidak ada yang mendengar? dirinya mulai takut.

Dirinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Dan entah mengapa, anggota tubuhnya mulai terpisah dari dirinya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dirinya tidak bisa lagi berteriak. Suaranya serasa tidak bisa keluar, perih. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"k,ka,kau!" Meskipun mulai merasa dingin, Mizuki dapat melihat penyerangnya dengan jelas.

Pandangan dingin yang menatapnya. Pandangan yang seharusnya hangat. Pandangan yang sangat ia benci. Dia bukan orang itu! bukan. Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan sifatnya yang ini. Dia bukan Naruto! ia pasti Kyuubi! ia, tidak mungkin bocah itu sekuat ini. Tidak mungkin bocah ini mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini.

"K,kau- bocah Ky,Kyuubi!"

Dari kegelapan sudut ruangan, terdengar langkah kaki dengan pelan. Dan benar apa kata Mizuki, ya benar dugaan Mizuki.

"jangan salahkan aku Mizuki," Terdengar suara dingin tersebut. Terdengar suara yang sekeras besi tersebut. Terdengar suara yang penuh akan amarah yang tidak bisa diukur.

"kau yang membawa ini kepada dirimu. Kau yang menyebabkan kejadian ini terjadi padamu. Jika saja kau tetap menjadi Asisten, maka ini tidak akan terjadi. "

"tolong! Kyuubi menyerangku!" teriak Panik Mizuki. Serasa gegabah, serasa tidak mengerti situasi yang saat ini terjadi. Merasa dirinya akan ditolong, merasa bahwa orang akan menolongnya dari serangan Mahluk ini. Kelakuan yang disebabkan ketakutan yang ia alami.

"tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu Mizuki. Ruangan ini, sudah terpasang Fuinjutsu kedap suara. Orang diluar tidak akan mendengarmu."

"mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Mizuki dimenit-menit terakhir hidupnya. Darah yang telah menjadi genangan membasahi tubuhnya yang terkapar. Setidaknya ia harus tahu.

"bukankah kukatakan,'kau yang membawa ini kepadamu'." Naruto mengulang perkataanya yang tadi. "salahkan Orang yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini. Aku hanya melakukan tugas."

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, dan munuju dapur. Dapur yang menyatu dengan kamar Mizuki.

Naruto kemudian memotong selang yang mengalirkan gas. Gas dengan cepat mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dan Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan belasan kertas kecil dari kantung celananya dan menempelkannya didinding. Memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Kebetulan sekali, kau tinggal di Komplek Apartemen yang baru dibangun. Kau merupakan yang pertama tinggal disini. Dan tentunya juga...yang terakhir disini."

"..kau.."

"selamat tinggal Mizuki." Naruto kemudian Shunshin keluar. Meninggalkan Mizuki yang mengutuk. Dirinya kemudian melihat kertas-kertas yang ditempel Naruto. Dirinya tidak perlu menduga kertas apa itu. Matanya melebar. Jantungnya serasa berdetak keras. Waktu serasa lebih cepat berlalu. Kertas tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan mulai bersinar.

dan pada hari itu, Apartemen yang ditempati Mizuki hancur lebur. Tidak tersisa. Hanya puing-puing bangunan. Setelah kejadian, mayat Mizuki juga tidak pernah ditemukan. Ledakan tersebut saat ini masih di Investigasi oleh pihak Anbu. Namun kasus tersebut akhirnya ditutup, dan dipublikasikan merupakan suatu kecelakaan. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari selang gas yang bocor, namun tidak diketahui mengapa. Mungkin kecerobohan Mizuki yang menyalakan kompor gas tanpa mengetahui situasi.

Jangan bermain api jika kau tidak ingin terluka. Jangan mencoba melakukan suatu yang buruk di Konoha. Karena dirimu tentu saja tak akan pernah lepas dari pandangan seseorang.

* * *

** Oh ya.. Selamat Tahun Baru! semoga diTahun ini, lebih baik daripada Tahun yang sebelumnya.**

**Kristoper21 out~**

**please Review**

**vvvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


End file.
